The Rat of Bloodstone
by Acro111
Summary: A series of One-Shots. Set in Fable II and III. Mostly tells the story between the Rat of Bloodstone and The Hero of Skill. Also mentions Sparrow, and Walter
1. Final Night in Samarkand

**I'm the last person to upload ANOTHER story, but I could have sworn this one had been put up. Oh well.**

* * *

"I am rather impressed with how far you've come." Garth said to his pupil. The dreadlocked man looked over the red haired woman that sat next to him. "Truly." He added when she looked at him uncertainly. "I know it's hard, leaving behind all those you care for." The two sat in a quiet inn that doubled as the town bar, though "town" was hardly appropriate for their location. An oasis in an otherwise barren landscape, the campsite (as that was more appropriate) they'd arrived in two days prior had a name the woman could not recall, and frankly, she didn't care to recall it. Besides the inn, that seemed to be made of stone the same color as the sand everywhere in this particular bit of land, there were two other "businesses" in the gated community. One being a restaurant, and the other being a weaponry, and alchemist lab.

The woman gave a silent scoff. "Luna was moving on." She said, "She was always loved by the people. It only figures that she'd be crowned Queen."

"Loved by the people because of the deeds you both did." Garth pointed out, crossing his arms and sitting back straight. "Toddlyn, you are one of the greatest Will users I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

"I'm one of the only ones you've met." Toddlyn smirked mischievously, "And I'm only as good as you've taught me to be."

"I've tried to steer you on a good path." Garth said, not daring to glance at the peeking of horns on Toddlyn's head, "It is your own corrupted feelings that have held you back from your true potential."

"Thanks, dad." Toddlyn sighed sarcastically, she looked at the small wooden table in front of her. They sat on colorful cushions on the floor, the table just barely knocking their knees. The two sat at the table in the corner, Toddlyn's back to the inn, Garth's back to the outside wall. He could see anyone coming in or out, as well as their third party member at the bar who was currently slumped over. They were three of the few people in the inn today, though that hardly surprised Toddlyn. The whole of Samarkand had been barren, but this was still boarding on ghost town. Not to mention the fact that night had fallen and with it, the hope of more people coming to the village.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long silence, "I am grateful for all you've done for me. Letting me come along, teaching me more about," she looked at the glowing blue lines on her skin, "this."

Garth reached across the small space, grabbing her hand, "You're welcome." His smile, while revealing his age, was kind and showed wisdom Toddlyn could only dream of. There was a commotion at the small wooden bar against the back wall. Toddlyn and Garth turned, the latter releasing the former.

"You call that AGED wine?" Their other party member accused the skinny man behind the counter.

"Reaver." Both Garth and Toddlyn sighed, the former with irritation, the latter with exasperation. Without much warning, the Hero of Skill pushed himself away from the bar and staggered over to the small table.

"Why is this place FILLED with commoners who can't differentiate between GOOD wine and poorly squashed fruit?" Reaver directed his glared at Garth, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm surprised you could say such big words like 'differentiate"' and 'squashed', Reaver." Toddlyn mocked, moving till she was as far from Reaver as she could be without moving the cushion beneath her.

"I'm surprised some man hasn't swept you off your feet," Reaver swiftly, without a second thought, pulled his gun on Toddlyn, tucking it under her chin, "and made you a,"

"Reaver!" Garth barked, drawing the drunken mans attention to himself. The few other people in the inn said something in a hushed, frightened tone and scurried out, the bar and inn keeper gasped and ducked behind the bar.

Toddlyn, while used to Reaver's brash behavior, still swallowed uneasily as Reaver lowered his gun to rest on her collar bone. His finger still on the trigger. If he pulled, would she even have enough time to react?

"Put the gun away." Garth warned.

"Don't go protecting this Port Rat," Reaver slurred, leaning forward, his gun still pointed at Toddlyn, "I've caught this rat red handed."

"Red handed?" Garth demanded, "doing what?"

Toddlyn raised her right hand, ready to swipe the gun away till Reaver's head snapped back to look at her, "Why don't you tell him?" he purred, "Tell your precious teacher what you've been doing in your spare time, Port Rat?"

Toddlyn kept quiet, she had horns for a reason, and knew no matter what she did they'd never go away.

"Hard to break some habits," Reaver clicked back the hammer, "Isn't it? Sneaky, little, Port Rat." He said slowly, tilting his head one way and then the other.

"Toddlyn, what is he talking about?" Garth demanded.

"I went through his stuff." Toddlyn blurted out.

"That's not all you did," Reaver pressed the gun under her chin once again, "Tell him everything."

"Toddlyn, it's fine." Garth tried to reassure her, "You did those things as a child to survive, it's natural for those habits to kick in."

"Tell him." Reaver moved his finger back to the trigger.

"I read his journal." Toddlyn admitted, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"Bravo." Reaver pulled the gun out from under her chin, and Toddlyn took a shuddering breath.

"Toddlyn." Garth started slowly, "You must never invade someone's privacy." Toddlyn wanted to say that Reaver had left the journal in the pack they all shared in their trek across Samarkand. She wanted to say that she'd only taken a peek before Reaver had caught her and given her hell for it. However, she knew he was right. She had invaded someone's privacy, something Garth, of all people, valued as a private man.

"I'm sorry." Toddlyn began to apologize.

"You're just letting her off the hook like that?" Reaver demanded, "As a teacher you should take action," he raised his eyebrows provocatively. "Punish your student," he tried urging Garth who looked as disgusted as Toddlyn did.

"Unlike some people," Garth didn't look at Toddlyn, "I have self respect."

"Harsh." Reaver rolled his eyes, turning his gun on Garth and shooting the other man in the chest. Garth looked at his chest in shock, his uncovered eye growing wide, and hazy with pain.

"Run." he managed to choke out before slumping back against the wall. Toddlyn scrambled to her feet, dust kicking up behind her. She only managed to get outside the inn before Reaver tackled her.

In the huts around the inn people peeked out of their windows, watching the scuffle in the dark, illuminated by the lights from inside the inn. Reaver had managed to turn Toddlyn over, he straddled her, holding both her arms with one hand. His free hand yanked a small, glistening dagger from his waist.

"This will teach you," he lowered his body, his lips just barely brushing Toddlyn's ear, "Not to spy, little Port Rat."

Those watching from the safety of their huts quickly pulled the fabric back over their windows and ignored the screams from the young woman in the road. Toddlyn felt nothing, nothing aside from the snap that separated her from the suffering. Her head felt empty, her eyes tried to roll back, but couldn't. Everything had shifted ever so slightly to the left, it felt as if she were dying. He had to have shot her. She continued to scream, even after the starry sky had disappeared.


	2. Back to her

**These are in no particular order. Just as the ideas come to me.**

* * *

"Might I ask who is requesting an audience?" A middle aged man looked the stranger up and down suspiciously. A stranger came banging on the castle doors on a dark, dreary, wet night, demanding to see the queen.

"Todd." The woman snapped, "Toddlyn." The man began to duck back inside with no intentions of waking the queen, "And if THAT doesn't stir her memory. Tell her it's the Rat of Bloodstone." The man stopped, his eyes wide. The ragged woman before her was alive, against all odds and rumors.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, "Please, come inside." He stood aside, deciding not to cross the woman and go back to bed as he had originally planned.

Toddlyn strolled into the castle, the once large, circular opening that gave way to an underground garden was in the process of being bricked up, the demon door in the garden was open, but Toddlyn could still hear muttering from the portal.

"Todd?" She turned, appearing from a doorway was the Queen of Albion. Luna had aged beautifully, but her once long, mangled, blonde mane was now tucked up in a delicate twist. Her ever present dog, Thanos, was missing from her side, but Toddlyn decided not to bring it up. "Todd!" Luna's face broke out in a smile, "I can't believe it's you!" She lifted her nightgown just enough to run to her friend.

Despite being drenched from the rain, Luna hugged her friend tightly. "When Reaver returned from Samarkand without you, I'd assumed the worst!" Luna buried her head in Toddlyn's shoulder. "He said he'd killed you and Garth."

"Garth." Toddlyn repeated. She had no idea what had happened to Garth. The last she could remember of Samarkand was a great pain, and the stars glistening above her. She would have embraced death then and there, but she'd woken after some time to a familiar caravan. Her heart twisted, it was all her fault.

"You're positively soaked, come," Luna pulled Toddlyn out of her thoughts and through the castle, "I'll have Jasper start a fire." Toddlyn allowed Luna to pull her into an adjacent room, a long, bare table ran the length of the room, a fireplace on the far side, and several stoves, ovens, cabinets and counters lined the walls of the room. "Wait here!" Luna left Toddlyn standing in front of the unlit fire place.

Toddlyn rolled her good eye, wincing at the pain in her empty socket, which was hidden behind her hair. She picked up the fire poker, twirling it so the still warm end was poking at the embers left over from the last time it was lit. Glancing behind her, Toddlyn kneeled down. After grabbing some spare logs that sat in a neat pile to the left of the fire place, Toddlyn carefully placed them in the fireplace. She faced the fireplace, holding a hand out and willing a small ball of fire out of her palm.

"Oh." Toddlyn turned back, Luna stood at the end of the table, a sleepy man swaying next to her. "I completely forgot we could have just done that."

Toddlyn said nothing, waiting for Luna to move or speak. "Right." Luna smiled, back to her perky self, "Jasper," she shook the man next to her, "This is Toddlyn, the friend I was telling you about." Toddlyn felt a strange yank in her chest.

"A pleasure." Jasper yawned.

"Jasper has been helping me set the castle up." Luna explained.

"Set it up?" Toddlyn repeated.

"Yes." Luna smiled, "My husband, Robert, wishes to have children. Well I want this place to look nothing like what Lucien had it. The thought of seeing children run around where Rose," Luna's smile slowly dropped, she blinked her violet eyes a few times, "We are, what Robert calls, 'baby proofing' the castle."

"Babies." Toddlyn frowned, "Children." Luna nodded smiling.

"Oh, but enough about me! What about you?" Luna asked, she took in Toddlyn's appearance, "Good Lord!" She slapped Jasper's chest, making the man double over with a cough as the air had been knocked out of him. "Jasper! Bring a warm change of clothes! Toddlyn will catch her death in those soaked rags."

"I'm fine," Toddlyn tried to reassure Jasper, but he'd bowed and coughed out a "yes, madam," and staggered out of the room.

"So," Luna sat across from Toddlyn on the floor, "What was Samarkand like?" she looked like a child and Toddlyn was painfully reminded of their childhood. Watching gypsy storytellers tell mesmerizing stories by the fire at night, dancing to the music, drinking and eating to their little hearts contents.

"Bare." Toddlyn answered, "Garth took my under his wing and taught me how to become a master of Will."

"That would explain why your Will lines are so defined." Luna looked over the glowing lines, like a map leading to secret places that only Toddlyn knew. "But," she frowned, "Why did you not return with Reaver? I would have thought that since you both live in Bloodstone you might have returned together."

"Reaver." Toddlyn looked at the fire, why had Reaver left? She found herself holding her cheek, just under her sewn shut eye. "Reaver, did this," She gave Luna no warning for what she was about to show her, instead she just faced her friend and moved her hair aside. She must have been a truly terrifying sight, Luna's eyes had grown as big as dinner plates, and her mouth hung open, a raspy breath lost in her throat.

"He left me for dead in a street. I woke up here, at the camp." Toddlyn explained, lowering her hair in front of her face again, "Theresa had somehow gotten me home."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Luna asked.

Not wanting to tell her why, Toddlyn just scowled, "Why does Reaver do anything?" she demanded, "Because he's Reaver and he believes the world should bend to his whim."

"Ma'am," Jasper reappeared, "the clothes you've requested." he laid them on the table, neatly folded and fresh. After a bow he asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Are you hungry?" Luna asked, "Tired?"

Toddlyn was starving, and exhausted, but she shook her head. She felt as if she were suffocating, and wanted to leave the castle as soon as possible. Luna dismissed Jasper and stood up. She was going on about how blessed she'd become since taking the throne, about how happy she was to see her, and how they would both live in the castle, just like she'd promised Toddlyn when they were kids.

"Of course, Robert will be thrilled to have you here. Once we have kids it'll be hard to run the country and be a mother. But I think you'll make a great aunt and royal advisor." Luna rambled on, unfolding the clothes and measuring them to herself.

Toddlyn's head swam. Stay in the castle? With some man? And be an aunt and advisor? She felt like she was going to be sick and took a gulp of air before doubling over.

"Todd?" She could hear Luna, "Todd!" The floor grew fuzzy, and Toddlyn felt her heavy head hit something hard and sharp.

"It's not your fault your majesty." A gruff, young voice said, breaking the darkness. "She was sick before coming here."

"Yes, but I should have known. She's my best friend, I should know when she looks unwell, shouldn't I?" That was Luna, sounding tired and distressed.

Toddlyn struggled for air, coughing as she opened her eyes. Weak sunlight poured through a window somewhere, Luna sat to her left and a stranger stood to her right. Instinctively, Toddlyn raised her hand, a ball of lightning twisting around her fingers.

"Todd, no!" Luna laid across Toddlyn's lap, grabbing onto her hand, the man had drawn his sword and was holding it at the ready. "Todd, stop!" The lightning died down, Toddlyn's lips quivering.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"You fell ill." Luna explained.

"I need to get out of here." Toddlyn pushed herself up.

"But you just got here." Luna protested, sitting back.

"I cannot stay." Toddlyn shook her head, not looking at Luna.

"Please." Luna pleaded. Toddlyn said nothing, Luna looked between her and the man, "Todd, this is Walter. Walter," she looked at the man, "This is Todd. The Hero of Bloodstone."

"Not the name I've heard." Walter grumbled through his busy brown mustache. Toddlyn's good eye narrowed, and with a bit of concentration, used a forceful push to make Walter stumble backwards. Luna giggled as Walter lost his balance, Toddlyn smiled, glad she could still make her friend happy.

"Oh!" Luna clapped her hands suddenly, startling both Walter and Toddlyn, "You simply must meet Robert!" And like that, Toddlyn's smile dropped. "I'll be right back," she stopped at the door, fixing her crown and regal dress, "You two play nice." she smiled teasingly.

"What's with the-" Walter motioned to her horns.

"Heroes are more susceptible to physical change depending on their alignment." Toddlyn explained sharply. "The nicer you are, the purer you look. Take Luna for example."

Walter nodded, "So then that means,"

"I'm a monster. Yes." Toddlyn finished.

"Monster isn't the word I would use. World weary." Walter explained, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms.

"So what is it you do?" Toddlyn demanded, turning to get out of bed.

"I protect the queen, and am in charge of the royal guard." Walter explained, watching Toddlyn stand on creaky legs. "What is it you do?" he asked in return.

"I don't know anymore." Toddlyn admitted, looking at the stone floor blankly. "I used to be the one protecting Luna." she said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Walter dared to walk forward. "I was taken from Bloodstone as a child. Brought to the gypsies and introduced to Luna. I was told I would be her guard on her quest for justice." Memories of training day and night at the camp, of being told she was simply a protector, of Luna caring for her training wounds and aches, of their adventures, everything flashed in her mind. "Everything I did, I did for her."

"Except you left." Walter put together, leaning against a bedpost.

"The one thing I did for myself, and it cost me Luna, Garth, and my eye." Toddlyn could feel tears burning the corner of her eye, she stubbornly held her breath, willing the tear to go away.

Walter paused, "So, now what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Toddlyn answered simply.

"Stay?" the two looked up at the door, Luna stood in the doorway, a plain man behind her. Robert, most likely. Luna had tears in her eyes, "I had no idea," she choked out, "That you did all that for me."


	3. 10 years in the Spire

"You might as well give it up." Garth's voice was calm in her mind. Toddlyn rammed her shoulder against the magic barrier, ignoring the pain that wrecked through her body. "There's no way Lucien will let us go. Not now knowing he has two heroes in his possession."

"What are we supposed to do then? Starve to death?" Toddlyn asked aloud, the guard patrolling outside raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your voice quiet if you insist upon talking out loud." Garth snapped as the guard wandered up to the barrier to Toddlyn's cell, looking the woman up and down curiously.

"Wha' did you say?" The guard demanded, Toddlyn spat at the barrier, despite knowing nothing could get through, the guard still flinched. Then he growled and banged on the barrier once he'd realized what she'd done. "Why you li'l,".

"You need to control your anger." Garth drowned out the guard's shouts, Toddlyn stalked away from the barrier, pacing in the very back of her small cell. Toddlyn only scoffed and plunked herself down in a back corner of her cell.

Hours passed in silence. Was it hours? Had it been minutes? Days? Toddlyn could only measure time by the growling of her stomach. She clutched it as she laid on her side, her back to the barrier. "You need to teach me how to do that." She whispered aloud.

"Do what?" Garth answered telepathically.

"Talk in other people's heads." She answered. Her mouth barely moved, all her energy was put into breathing and staying awake. She couldn't remember the last time she blinked and looked away from the small chip in the rock wall at the back of her cell.

"It's fairly simple." Garth explained. Between their cells, Garth taught Toddlyn how to speak telepathically. The first time she'd gotten it right she'd shouted in Garth's mind, making the older man cringe. "Nicely done." He complimented.

Toddlyn smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "So, could I get in the head of a guard and get us out of here?"

"Unlikely." Garth admitted, "They're smarter than they look." Just then a guard walked by with a terrible cough. After surveying his mucus covered glove, he wiped it off on his uniform. "Trust me." Garth added, seeing Toddlyn holding down a laugh.

"You!" Both Garth and Toddlyn were surprised to see a guard standing outside their cells, "The Commandant wantsa see you." The guard pointed at Toddlyn, a scowl ever sketched into his face.

"Don't let him know anything. Stay silent." Garth urged as the barrier on Toddlyn's cell was opened. "I'll try to stay in contact with you as much as possible." Toddlyn crawled away from the guards till she was pressed to a corner. They yanked her up onto her feet, which screamed in anger.

Toddlyn fought the guards every step of the way out of her cell, "Don't fight!" Garth instructed, "Save your strength." But Toddlyn was frightened. Strange, large hands were grabbing at her, pulling her despite her body screeching in protest.

"Garth! Don't let them hurt me!" Toddlyn screamed in her mind, her throat producing a bizarre shrieking sound after who knows how long without speaking.

"I'm right here." Garth reassured her mentally, he stepped up to the barrier in his cell to watch Toddlyn struggle with the guards. "Toddlyn,"

The connection was cut the moment she was pulled from their hall. She stumbled up the stairs, being thrown and kicked the whole way up. Workers stopped what they were doing, but only for a moment, to watch what the commotion was all about. Toddlyn scrambled away from the guards when they reached the very top of the stairs. Two, large doors swung shut, and Toddlyn noticed for the fire time how heavily she was breathing, and just how quiet her new room was.

"So," Toddlyn scrambled away from the center of the room, standing and pressing her back to the door. "This is the famous rat." A terrifying man she recognized as the Commandant stood before her. Tall, lean, dark, but glowing, with sharp, horn-like protrusions sticking out from his bald head. "Looks more like a drowned bird to me." The Commandant said, mostly to himself.

Toddlyn said nothing, she tried reaching out for Garth, but his will was too far from her own, so she kept herself pressed to the door, ready to attack with all her might if necessary.

"You are going to obey me. Without question. Is that clear?" The Commandant asked, turning his back to her and walking towards the windows on the far side of the room.

"And if I don't?" Toddlyn's voice was much weaker and quieter than she would have liked it to have been.

"You will be punished, and your very will drained from you." The Commandant hissed. "Now. Come here." When Toddlyn didn't move the Commandant's shoulders grew tense, "I said, come here!" he snapped once more. Toddlyn felt like a fawn on ice, her weak knees knocked together and her arms shook with most of her weight resting on them. Without another warning, the Commandant turned, holding out a hand. For a second, nothing happened. Then, came the excruciating pain. Toddlyn crumpled to the stone floor with a sickening thud, her scream echoed in her head. Once the Commandant had released her from her torture, she slowly felt energy return to her.

Upon opening her eyes, she found her will lines had been weakened. They were barely visible now, and looked more like irritated veins than magic pulsing under her skin. With a groan and a huff of determination, Toddlyn moved her arms under her chest and slowly pushed herself up. Once she was upright she leaned back against the door. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice even weaker than before.

"I want answers." The Commandant demanded, "Answers like, how are you able to speak with the Will user?" Toddlyn kept her mouth in a tight line, glaring at the Commandant through her knotted, greasy hair. "Then you will suffer."

And suffer she did. Toddlyn did not return to her cell, instead she was kept in a special cell inside the Commandant's "office". Her food supplies, which were previously given once every ten days, was now cut to once every two weeks. She had no one to talk to, besides defying the Commandant, and spitting curses at the guards who came into the office. She had nothing to do, until one day a guard released her for questioning and she killed him.

She didn't mean to, she swore that to herself after the deed had been done and the Commandant had tossed her back into her cell. Ten years passed, the Spire grew darker, and Toddlyn's hopes of leaving slowly dimmed until they died.

"Do you think you are a hero?" The Commandant asked one day. Toddlyn was curled up in the back of her cell, her back facing the Commandant.

Surprised by the question, Toddlyn, for the first time in days, turned over to face him. She blinked at him a few times, "What?" she finally asked in return.

"A hero. Do you think you are one?" He didn't sound curious; it was more of a question for confirmation.

"I thought I was." Toddlyn admitted to herself, her will lines had all but disappeared years ago, were they even there in the first place? Perhaps she had imagined them. Imagined Garth. Imagined Luna and Theresa. Imagined life outside of her cell. Perhaps her life was one big story, and she was just a background character, force fed memories and feelings.

"Very well." The Commandant lowered the barrier on her cell after she refused to answer out loud. A guard Toddlyn had not seen entered her cell and yanked her out, not caring that she couldn't get her bloodied feet under her.

"So, this is how ten years of obedience is thrown away." The Commandant said, Toddlyn blinked at the bright light in the room, squinting towards the source she was stunned to find Garth and a Spire Guard.

"Luna." Toddlyn whispered.

* * *

"How long had you been in the Spire?" Toddlyn asked, weakly turning her head to face a bald Luna. Luna avoided looking at her, wringing out a cloth over a silver bowl. They were on a swaying ship, Garth at the helm, Toddlyn and Luna in the captains quarters. Toddlyn had been laid on the bed, while Luna fetched soap and fresh water, surprised that the former was even on the boat to begin with.

"Ten years." She dipped it in the suds overflowing out of the bowl, obviously not happy with how much soap was on the rag. "Immediately after you and Garth were taken, me and Hannah tried getting into the Crucible."

"The Crucible?" Toddlyn tried to prop herself up, Luna rushed over and gently pushed her back onto the mattress. "Why were you trying to get into the Crucible?"

"Lucien was accepting Crucible champions as guards." Luna explained, moving away from Toddlyn's upper body to wash her scarred, bloodied feet.

"Then, where's Hammer?" Toddlyn said, using Hannah's adopted name.

"She wasn't allowed in the Crucible, they thought she was too rude." Luna smiled, lost in memories.

"Well, Hammer is one of the only women I know to speak her mind." Toddlyn winced at the soapy water on her feet, "doesn't surprise me, I guess." She sighed, relaxing back down into the mattress. "What about Thanos?" Toddlyn asked, referring to the sweet mutt that was always by Luna's side.

"Hannah's looking after him." Luna responded, not looking at her.

"What?" Toddlyn asked, after a brief silence. "Why haven't you looked at me?"

"Toddlyn, please don't get mad." Luna dropped the wet cloth. "You've got," she paused, "things."

"Things?" Toddlyn repeated, "What do you mean?"

"On your head." Luna closed her eyes tightly, but took a deep breath and looked at her. "Horns." She said finally.

"What?" Toddlyn repeated, she reached up, two, sharp, protruding horns had busted through her skin. They were smooth, and hot to the touch. "H-how?" she sat up, despite the scream in her abdomen and head.

"The guard." Toddlyn breathed.

"What guard?" Luna asked, Toddlyn blinked, having nearly forgotten she was there.

"There was a guard." Pain throbbed from her horns, "N-no. Maybe several?" she gripped the sheets, her teeth grinding down hard as her jaw clenched down from rage and confusion. "They pulled me from my cell. Towards the Commandant. I-" Toddlyn paused, "Killed him. Killed them."

"Not to break up the happy reunion." Garth appeared at the door, "But the shore has just come over the horizon." After disobeying Luna's "orders" to stay in bed and rest her feet, Toddlyn waddled out to the deck, Garth and Luna at the bow. Oakfield's shore sat in the distance, the rising sun casting a golden gleam over blooming trees. The shore rocked closer till they could go no further without running aground.

"Careful," Garth stepped into the row boat first, "Easy does it," Toddlyn was passed delicately from Luna on the boat to Garth in the row boat. After she'd been seated, Garth assisted Luna into the row boat. After fifteen minutes of watching Luna row, they made it to the dock. Luna helped Toddlyn and Garth out, a familiar bark making her nearly drop Garth into the water.

"Thanos! Theresa!" Luna ran towards the shore.

"Your friend anticipated your return before I even knew." Theresa walked calmly behind Thanos, who was running at top speed towards Luna. "Much has changed since you were last on these shores," Theresa turned to Toddlyn.

"Except for you." Toddlyn blinked lazily. Garth and Luna had attempted to heal her as much as possible on their boat ride back to Albion shores. Her will lines had returned, and she swayed on her bloodied feet, body hunched over on itself.

Theresa's lips quirked up into a smirk, "Come back to the guild. I will heal you."

"That sounds lovely." Toddlyn winced, remembering being healed by the blind seer in her youth. She glanced at Luna who was busy petting Thanos, who was happily licking her face and hands. Looking back at Theresa she noticed her and Garth were holding hands, a glow between their fingers. With a huff, she placed one hand over theirs.


	4. Childhood

Toddlyn curled up by the fire, her small, bare, toes wiggled dangerously by the open fire. Other dweller and gypsy kids sat on either side of her as a story teller gestured wildly about.

"The hero of Oakvale, strong, brave, handsome," the teller gave a toothy grin to the kids, Toddlyn shushed the boy next to her who kept making fart noises with his hands. The girl on the other side of the boy joined her before they all turned back to face the teller. "A real hero." Toddlyn's hazel eyes shone in the firelight with wonder. The teller spoke of the heroic deeds the Hero of Oakvale had done, grinning when the kids squealed from fear, and cheered at a triumph.

"But what happened?" The girl next to Toddlyn asked, "Did he live happily ever after with his sister?" They'd gotten to the part where the hero had to choose between his sister or ultimate power.

The teller smiled, and clasped his hands behind his back, "That," he said with a smirk, "will be saved for another night." The kids groaned, some of them falling back in the dirt with an overdramatic flail of their limbs.

"Off to bed, my poppets." The teller picked some of them up. Toddlyn sighed, the thrill of the story slowly wearing her down, she hadn't realized how tired she'd been. When she returned to her caravan she frowned, noticing her caretaker wasn't there, and noticing just how hungry she was having waited for her. With a regretful pout, she went to the next caravan over.

"Miss Katie," Toddlyn shuffled shyly by the fire, Katie, a rather plump woman with her long hair always twisted in some elaborate braid, and (in Toddlyn's opinion) the best chef in the camp, sat on a stump stirring whatever was in her pot.

"'m guessin' ya didn eat. Did ya?" She asked. Toddlyn shook her head, "Come 'ere." Katie sighed and nodded her over. Toddlyn jumped on the elderly lady's lap, eagerly taking the wooden bowl from Katie's rough hands. "No' all a' once. You'll get a tummy ache." Katie poked Toddlyn's thin stomach, this got a giggle form Toddlyn who tried to cover her mouth so the chicken strip she'd slurped up wouldn't jump out of her mouth.

"When's Theresa comin' home?" Toddlyn asked, looking at the gate to their camp. "Why's she always gone?"

"She's no' always gone, dearie." Katie adjusted Toddlyn on her lap, the young girl peered at the older woman over the rim of the bowl as she slurped up the soup. "Jus' fer today. Said she 'ad importan' business in Bowerstone."

"Why couldn't I go with?" Toddlyn asked, "I could carry grocers." She insisted, "I could sneak some sweets," Katie gave her a hard look.

"I couldn't tell ya, kid. She's a quiet one she is." Katie and Toddlyn fell into a one-way awkward silence. Toddlyn happily ate the chicken soup while Katie kept her unfocused eyes towards the gate, waiting for Theresa. Occasionally the older woman would shift Toddlyn on her lap, but other than that, her arms stayed loosely around the little red haired girl. It wasn't until the stars were starting to whisper their goodbyes to the sky that the gate to their camp opened.

The fires that once brought the camp to life had since been laid to rest, and most other gypsy children were tucked on their cots, drool coming from their small mouths and their noses tweaked cheekily by their parents who slept soundly.

Katie had since moved to her caravan, laying on her single cot with Toddlyn wrapped in her arms. The little girl had fallen asleep long ago, waiting for Theresa and mumbling to Katie about how she'd be a hero like in the stories.

Nearly unnoticed, except by those plagued by sleepless nights, Theresa slipped into the camp with a small bundle in her arms and a faithful dog at her heels. She spoke to no one, only nodding when someone acknowledge her. Theresa was surprised to find her caravan missing its sole other occupant. Knowing she'd be at Katie's, she laid the bundle down on the cot, unwrapping it to reveal a dirty street urchin. The urchin, a little girl around Toddlyn's age, had dirty blonde hair, whether from lack of a washing or if natural Theresa had no idea. She had a big, black bruise on her forehead from hitting a rooftop on her descend from Lucien's castle. Theresa was also sure that her back was bruised from being slammed against a different rooftop. Theresa continued to unwrap the girl, getting to what she feared. A large blood stain had spread across her chest, Theresa had managed to stop it for the teleportation from Bowerstone, but she had to work quickly to heal the poor child who'd been shot in the chest.

"Resa?" Theresa hadn't sensed the little presence behind her, "Who's tha'?" Toddlyn asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Katie." Theresa called., not looking back at the little girl.

"Sorry ma'am." Katie yawned, picking Toddlyn up and carrying her away.

Day broke, Toddlyn was asked by the other kids to play but she would just huff and look down from the watch bridge. Shivering from the cold, Toddlyn wiggled her bare toes under the hard soil, hoping the dirt would warm her. When a crisp wind blew her hair in her face, Toddlyn stubbornly pushed it back, curling up further against the ancient tree.

"Todd?" Katie seemed to appear from nowhere, "Come, girl, sit by tha fire wiv' tha other kids." She pulled Toddlyn to her feet, "You'll catch your death ou' 'ere." Katie walked her back down to the camp, sitting her down between the other children.

It wasn't until after a warming supper that Theresa emerged from the caravan. The little girl she'd carried in earlier that day was hobbling next to her, one arm around the dog that followed them, the other around a homemade crutch. She looked deathly pale, her eyes heavy and tear stains running down her cheeks. Her hair was pulled into a ratty bun, and her body seemed to scream in pain and misery.

"Toddlyn," Theresa said gently, though the entire camp seemed to stop and watch as Toddlyn put her bowl and spoon down on the ground, "Come here." Theresa said, though there was no need as Toddlyn was already cautiously walking over. Once she'd made it to them, Theresa stood between the little girls and the rest of the camp, who went back to eating, drinking, and laughing.

"Toddlyn, this is Luna," Theresa introduced the ratty urchin to Toddlyn. "Luna, this is Toddlyn, my ward."

Luna weakly looked up at Toddlyn, A fresh round of tears spilling over from her violet eyes. "Hello." She mouthed, her voice weak.

"Hi." Toddlyn shuffled awkwardly.

"Luna, Toddlyn will be your guard on your journey to justice." Toddlyn looked up at Theresa in surprise."

"What?" Toddlyn asked.

"Toddlyn, you said you wanted to know who you are. This is who you are." Theresa answered, laying a delicate hand on her head and sweeping her long red hair back.

Toddlyn looked from Theresa to Luna. "Luna?" She squared her shoulders, Luna blinked at Toddlyn, her lips pulled in a frown. "From today on, I will protect you." She stepped up to the dirty girl, vowing her life to the other.


	5. Farewell Party

**Farewell Party**

* * *

"Balls, Todd!" Walter huffed, his arms crossed, "Of course Prince Logan would want you to participate in his party. The boy adores you."

Toddlyn, corrupted, looked at her horns in a mirror. "Walter, I'm a monster. Logan may love me, but the people certainly would not."

"To devil what people think of you." Walter threw an arm up in protest, "Luna and Logan love you. Luna needs you, especially since Robert," He trailed off.

Robert had died less than a month ago from a sickness. Toddlyn knew castle staff blamed her, calling it witchcraft, saying she'd wanted Robert out of the way, when in reality, Toddlyn needed him there as much as Luna did. While Toddlyn's heart still ached for Luna to understand her devotion, she understood Luna's happiness was what mattered. It had mattered all those years ago when she vowed her life to Luna's quest, it mattered now when Luna needed all the support in the world to run a kingdom and raise two children.

Two children, who were now out of a father. Something Toddlyn would never wish upon any child. And Luna was without the love of her life, she'd become a shell of her former self. Her violet eyes no longer sparkling, her smile no longer reaching her eyes, her laugh no longer an infectious bubble. Toddlyn had started taking Logan and Ava on outings to Bowerstone, taking them to the old bookstore and alchemist, teaching them about heroes and stories of her and Luna's youth.

However, Toddlyn had also taken to wearing hats, headscarves, and veils when she took to the streets, hiding her horns. It used to not bother her, till she'd heard rumors spreading about how Albion would react to such a corrupted creature living at the castle. Toddlyn's vow still carried to this day, she would not allow an uprising to happen, no one would force Luna from her throne, no one would hurt her.

So she hid herself, as best as she could. But hiding was growing to be too much, she wanted to leave, live in a place where no one would ever care about her horns-her past mistakes.

"Fine." Toddlyn said, "But only for Logan and Luna."

"That's the Todd I know!" Walter barked, "Guts and Glory."

* * *

"Auntie," Logan clasped Toddlyn's hand, a line had formed through the throne room, people lined up to give presents to Luna for Logan. "How much longer must we stand here?" He looked up at her, every bit of him reminding Toddlyn of Robert.

"Hopefully not longer." Toddlyn shifted from leg to leg, Ava balanced on her hip. Where Logan looked like Robert, Ava was just as every bit like Luna. She peered to the back where Jasper stood by the throne room door. She gave a stretched smiled, silently asking how many more people were lined up.

Jasper glanced out the door and then shook his head at Toddlyn. Toddlyn sighed, "One moment, sweetie." She told Logan, making him let go of her hand. "Your majesty." She said between clenched teeth as she approached the throne. "Might I take the prince and princess to the garden for some fresh air?"

Luna blinked lazily, not enjoying the day as much as they were. She nodded, then faced the crowd, "If you would all please hand your gifts in an orderly fashion to the butler, we will resume formal celebration after cake."

"Not what I had in mind." Toddlyn smiled as she approached Logan, "But, think it'll do?" she asked. Logan smiled, practically pulling Toddlyn out to the garden. Guests slowly filed out, Luna gracefully plopped down onto an ornamentally decorated chair behind one of the only tables. She watched the crowd, her friends, and family mingle around the bushes and flowers. Ava was handed from Toddlyn to Jasper who stood behind Luna, smiling at the waking toddler.

Logan pulled Toddlyn out past his father's mausoleum, to the stone wall that gave way to a view of Bowerstone. "Pick me up!" Logan demanded. Toddlyn rolled her eye but obliged, lifting the Prince onto the stone wall. "One day," Logan sat down on the wall, "This will be mine." He said.

"Yes." Toddlyn leaned against the wall, "It will. But you'll be much older." She said.

"Will you and mother be older too?" he asked, not looking at her, instead picking leaves off the bush beneath him and ripping it into shreds.

"Of course." Toddlyn answered, "And so will Jasper, and Walter, and Ava." She said.

"Would father be proud of me if I was king?" Logan looked off at the horizon.

"Your father was proud of you as is." Toddlyn reassured him. "He loved you so much."

"And mother?" Logan asked, "I know I look like father. Mother doesn't think I notice. But I do. She doesn't look at me anymore."

"No," Toddlyn turned Logan around, "Your mother loves you so much." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "So much I'm surprised it doesn't hurt her." She smiled, "Logan, your parents are so proud of you. You've turned into such a handsome gentleman!" She hugged him, ruffling his perfectly combed hair.

"Auntie!" He tried shoving her off him, but only managed to get her hands off his hair. He smiled briefly.

"I miss father." He said.

"I know, sweetie." Toddlyn hugged him again. "I know." She closed her eye. After a brief moment, Logan listening to Toddlyn's heartbeat, the birds, wind, and distant party, and Toddlyn petting Logan's hair back down, trying her best not to think about how heartbroken the royal family had become, the two pulled back.

"I was wondering if I'd find you two here." A voice made the two come back to reality.

"Reaver. I was wondering when you'd show your ugly mug." Toddlyn turned, a protective arm thrown across between Reaver and Logan.

"Tut, tut, what a tart you've grown to be." Reaver smirked, "When all I did was simply come to wish the birthday boy," Reaver reached across Toddlyn's arm, despite her smacking it away several times, to pinch Logan's cheek, "A happy birthday."

"You've done that, now go." Toddlyn barked. Logan pulled his arms and legs as close to his body as possible without falling off the wall.

"Come now, I just wish to speak to you, as adults." Reaver pulled Toddlyn away from Logan, ignoring the protests of both. "I've got an offer you simply can't refuse." Reaver insisted as he pulled Toddlyn to a back corner of the garden.

"What could you possibly offer me?" She demanded, pulling her hand out of Reaver's grip.

"A chance to get out of here." Reaver purred, Toddlyn stopped trying to get around him and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You do realize you can't hide your," Reaver giggled and pursed his lips seductively, "mistakes," he gave another giggle, "forever. Eventually the court will see you for what you really are."

"And what?" Toddlyn demanded. "What could you possibly offer me if that were to happen?"

"A place to live in solace. All in exchange for one little thing." Reaver leaned on his cane. When Toddlyn said nothing Reaver leaned back, "Become immortal."

"Forget it." Toddlyn tried to walk past Reaver, but was caught by the waist and brought to his chest as if in some demented, frozen waltz.

"Funny thing is; I don't think you'll have much of a choice." Reaver purred in her ear, "Luna will die and then where will you be? Walter will die and then where will you go? Jasper, Logan, Ava will die and where will you wander?" Toddlyn felt bile rise in her throat, her chest felt tight. "Heroes naturally live longer lives, but Luna is sick. Your purpose will be moot when she passes."

"Shut up!" Toddlyn screamed at him.

"Be immortal and protect her family line." Reaver hissed in her ear, his every breath trailing down her neck. "Or watch them all die, and you along with them." He pushed her hips back, spinning her back into the corner, Toddlyn put her hands up in time to catch herself on the castle wall. "Think on it." He said, walking away, "Tatty bye." Toddlyn breathed heavily for a moment, after righting her hat. She closed her eyes.

"Luna lost to time. My life passing by with no meaning unless," She looked back towards where she'd left Logan. She walked back over, Logan perked up upon seeing her.

"What's say we go back and grab some cake?" Toddlyn nodded back towards the party, "Piggy ride?" she asked. Logan nodded eagerly, looking for anything to cheer himself up with. "Come on." Toddlyn picked him up on her shoulders. "Hold on!" she ignored the angry pit twisting in her stomach as she romped through the garden with the prince on her shoulders.

Back at the party, Luna had taken Ava from Jasper, bouncing her on her leg and petting her hair, reassuring the sleepy girl that Toddlyn and Jasper would return shortly. Laughter broke through the regal party talk and Logan, being carried by Toddlyn, came around a bend laughing to each other.

Luna's eyes grew wide, the hat and scarf Toddlyn normally had on to hide her horns had been placed on Logan's head as if he were playing captain. Before she could send a warning thought to Toddlyn, a woman screamed.


	6. Darkness

**Darkness**

* * *

"Nine years," Logan said, surprising Toddlyn, "Nine years and that's where I found you." He joined her at the bow of the ship. "Why'd you leave?" he asked.

"Logan, I'm not getting into this with you." Toddlyn sighed, aside from her longer horns, and paler skin, she looked no different from the day she'd ran from the castle. It'd been Logan's seventh birthday. "It's," Toddlyn closed her eyes, remembering having to sneak into Luna's mausoleum after her funeral three years later so she could properly mourn her fallen friend and former partner. Luna had tried in her last years to get Albion to realize Toddlyn was the reason for everything, for Luna being queen, for the prince and princess's birth, for the extinction of trolls. But the people also blamed Robert's death and Luna's failing health on her. "Too painful." Toddlyn finally whispered.

"Very well. Then explain why you haven't aged a day." Logan demanded.

"It's difficult." Toddlyn sighed, closing her eye. She could feel Logan's eyes boring into her, her shoulders sagged, "I did what I had to," she thought carefully, "to honor my vows." She opened her eye and looked at him, his lips were tugged down in a confused frown.

"Your vows?" Logan blinked incredulously.

"When I was a kid, I vowed to protect your mother." Toddlyn looked out to sea, if she looked back towards Albion, she could trick herself into seeing the Spire just peeking over the horizon. "And before your father died, I vowed to your parents to protect you and Ava."

"And what a fine job you did." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I was gone, but never absent." Toddlyn insisted. "I would spend months on end in my cave, but I would always come back to check on you. You and Ava."

"And why didn't you stay?" Logan demanded.

"Logan, people don't need people like me." Toddlyn tried reasoning, she searched for words, but sighed in defeat. "I was scared. I didn't want an uproar. I didn't want the people hating Luna, or your, or Ava."

"But we needed you." Logan stepped closer, "We had no one." He whispered, the pain clear in his voice despite his best efforts to hide it. "Ava was only a child when mother passed. She was seven, and there was no one there for her."

"Walter and Jasper were there." Toddlyn noted aloud.

"Walter and Jasper can't help her become a woman. They can't help her become a hero like you or mother." Logan admitted, "She was alone. She spends weeks on end in her room. I fear for her." Toddlyn finally looked at him, fear shone in his eyes. He was still just a boy. Just nineteen, and already a king for nearly nine years.

"Then it seems I must renew my vows." Toddlyn said after a long silence. Logan blinked at her confused, Toddlyn squared her shoulders and stood Logan before her. He was as tall as she was now, no longer the little boy she would comfort during storms or long sleepless nights. "Logan. I will never leave you or your sister again. And I will protect you for as long as you live."

"And Ava?" Logan asked, she could see him trying not to tear up or sniffle.

"And Ava." Toddlyn reassured, "I swear."

"My lord," the two stepped away from each other, a knight stood at attention, "our men have seen land ahead. Expected to anchor off shore by tomorrow morning."

"Is it so far?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"It's expected to storm, my lord," Toddlyn walked away as the knight talked. She pulled herself up on the riggings, and climbed up the mast. With the sinking sun, she could see the shadow of land ahead. She kept a hand on the ropes, her knees nearly giving out. A mountain peeked in the distance, and if Toddlyn focused just right it appeared as the Spire.

"No," Toddlyn whispered, a feeling of dread twisting her stomach in knots as the waves began to rock the ship.

* * *

"There appears to be no way around the mountain." A knight said, they'd taken refuge from the scorching sun in a seaside cave.

"We can't have come so far to be cut off." Logan rolled his neck, thinking of the risks of going over the mountains. Toddlyn left his side silently, she searched the alcove, looking for anything to distract herself with and keep the knights away from her. The wall suddenly cut to the right, Toddlyn looked in the gap in the wall.

"Logan!" She called, setting her hands ablaze she stepped into the dark cavern, "I think this is our way forward." She looked back to see Logan and his men at the entrance to the cavern. Every other man in their twenty-man entourage was given a torch that was lit by Toddlyn who could then extinguish her hands and use them in the event of an attack. She had her old gear strapped to her, the Daichi, and the Perforator on her back made Toddlyn look like a truly intimidating woman.

Logan watched her, leading the way with him two steps behind. She was the first to jump off ledges or search a room for levers when they were stuck. Her weapons combined with her all black clothes made her a lovely surprise for any person or creature that dared to confront them. Not that anything had happened, just several cobwebs and dust covered rooms. The caves gave way to large ruinous temples. Books, skeletons, and abandoned exploration camps littered the large rooms. The company walked down a long staircase into darkness. While the torches before were just there to comfort, now they were necessary. Toddlyn lit every torch they passed by to ease the tension created by the underground ruins. The air was thick and stale, as if life had been extinguished after the ruins had collapsed. Odd statues lined the walls, some where big and intimidating, others were thin and graceful.

"Stop," Toddlyn held an arm out to keep them from entering a room. Logan held up a hand to stop his men behind him. Toddlyn turned her head to the side, as if she were listening for something. "Do you hear it?" She whispered to Logan, not wanting to alarm his men or draw attention to them. Logan tried his best to hear what she was hearing, his own breath shaking too much to hear much of anything. His heart pounded in his ears, his gloved hands suddenly felt clammy, and his once squared shoulders sagged. Then he heard it.

Raspy breathing and giggling. If Toddlyn hadn't pointed it out he would have thought it was wind whistling through the cavern, which meant they were near the end. But this was breathing, giggling, how far had they come, how far could they go? Were these people they were hearing dangerous? Did those people know they were there?

"Tell your men," Toddlyn whispered suddenly, snapping Logan out of his stupor, "to draw their weapons silently," her eye was hard and her voice was urgent. "We will extinguish our torches before we go inside."

Toddlyn slowly drew her weapon, righting her feet and stance as she readied for an attack. Logan rejoined her, she couldn't see him, but she knew. "Ready?" She whispered, but she didn't wait. She knew they were following her from the clinking of their armor. She could see three feet in front of her, a natural ability of heroes is that they can still see in impossibly dark environments. However, she knew the others couldn't see, she whispered guidance to them as she kept an ear out for the giggling.

"You are darkness." The company came to a halt. There was a rush of wind and a scream. Toddlyn turned back, they were missing one knight.

"Run!" Another screamed.

"No!" Toddlyn grabbed Logan's elbow, rooting herself in place as the knights scattered. Toddlyn could see with her hero's vision knights being plucked off one by one, their screams echoed around them.

"Bring me their hearts! Bring me their stomachs! Bring me their bile!" A deep, guttural voice growled.

"We have to get out of here!" Logan screamed over the agonized moans and groans of their fallen company.

"Stay close!" Toddlyn ordered, she began to run, her vision dimmed the more they ran and soon, even with her hero's vision she couldn't see.

"Where are we?" Logan pleaded.

"I don't know!" Toddlyn spun in a circle, one hand holding her Daichi, the other holding onto Logan. Glowing eyes pierced through the darkness. They more they ran, the more Toddlyn noticed how the floor suddenly became flooded with a strange, black, thick substance. "Stick with me! Do not let me go!" Toddlyn ordered. The air had gotten thick, her head swam, she could only imagine the kind of fear paralyzing Logan.

"Do you feel that music flowing through your veins?" the same voice from before purred. Toddlyn stopped, running, Logan ran into her, but she kept them both steady. "That's our heartbeat." Toddlyn's eye moved wildly, searching for something to strike, or a way out. By now, the screams of their company had died out. "The children put it forward out of love... Do you know how to love?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere. "It is the same as dying!" Something lunged from the darkness and ripped Toddlyn from Logan's arms.

"Aunt Todd!" She could hear him scream.

"You see now what future awaits you." The voice echoed as the stone floor rushed under Toddlyn's body. She was dragged and her body tossed from side to side, struggling to break out of the grasp of whatever had her.

"No, no!" Toddlyn could hear Logan's voice growing weaker in the distance.

"All those people you want to save. The people you want to control. They will shrivel as your friend has."

"Stop it!" Logan screamed.

"Logan!" Toddlyn struggled to swipe at whatever had her.

"Aunt Todd!" Logan screamed.

 _"Aunt Todd!" Logan screamed. Toddlyn nearly broke the large double doors off their hinges. She rushed to his bedside and sat on the edge of his bed with open arms. Logan flung himself into her arms. "Don't let them take me." He pleaded._

 _"Don't let who take you?" Toddlyn brushed his hair down with her hand._

 _"The darkness." Logan buried his head in her shoulder, "It took father, now it's coming for me!"_

 _"Nothing's going to harm you." Toddlyn reassured him, "Not while I'm around."_

 _"He would have done anything for you!" Logan screamed, Toddlyn looked at him confused. "Now he screams alone... He curses you. Not even in death will he forgive you!"_

Toddlyn gasped for air, her eyes snapping open. She could see again, "Close your eyes! Those orbs of Light offend us!"

"Logan!" Toddlyn screamed. She'd been abandoned by her attacker.

"What happens to this piece of flesh, when darkness touches its soul?" The voice growled. Logan screamed with rage and pain in the distance. "Now do you realize how worthless you are? How much you deserve the shadow?"

"Logan!" Toddlyn saw Logan being lifted by a creature made of sandstone and darkness. Its body was small and thin in comparison to its large, oddly shaped head. It had six large eyes, spikes protruding from the top of its pale head, a jagged looking mouth that stretches across the entire width of the head with sword like teeth. It stretched its small body on its long spindly legs, raising Logan off the ground.

"Ahahaha why must you try so hard?" Its eyes blinked individually, it's large head turning to face Toddlyn who wielded her sword in one hand, and fire in the other. "Death is so easy," Toddlyn roared with determination as she lunged forward.

The creature disappeared as her Daichi cut through smoke, Logan crumpled to the ground with a groan.

"I-I can't see." Logan sobbed out.

"Are you blind?" The creature taunted, "Are you blind yet?" it laughed, "Are you thinking of your loved ones now? Of how you will never see them again?" Logan let out a painful moan. Toddlyn dropped to her knees and helped him sit up, the same thick black substance on the floor was pouring out of Logan's eyes. Toddlyn's breath hitched, his eyes appeared to be empty sockets, and she saw darkness in him, just as she saw darkness in herself.

"Come on, Logan, we've got to go!" Toddlyn pulled him up, her arms hooked under his arms. She dragged him through the ruins around them. Statues glowed with darkness and shivered to life. "I won't let you die here!"

"But you, too, wish for the black void..." The darkness whispered in her ear, "you tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your victims." Toddlyn felt her arms grow weak, she was now hunched over, Logan could no longer hold himself up and was completely limp in her arms.

"Toddlyn, I'm only slowing you down." Logan breathed. "Leave me."

"I vowed to protect you." Toddlyn had to put Logan down, she stood in front of him and walked backwards, dragging Logan after her. She could barely see him twisting his legs in an attempt to get them under himself.

"Don't fight back, my child! I have cared for you; I have taught you. I have MADE you!" Something yanked her horns back, and Toddlyn was bent at an awkward angle. She screamed as Logan was once more ripped from her arms, "You are already dead inside. Join me in the darkness!"

Toddlyn swiped wildly around her, the creature was everywhere, and darkness swept into her. "I am not like you." Toddlyn hissed through her teeth. She gathered fire in her hands, the creature flinched and retreated. Dazed and confused, Toddlyn scrambled to her feet, her Daichi gripped loosely in her hands.

There was a groan, "Logan!" She pulled him along once again, handing him her Perforator. Eventually they broke out into a bright day, how much time had passed she had no idea, but she had to get Logan as far away from the cave as possible.

"I can't see," Logan mumbled, "I can't go on."

"You must!" Toddlyn kept pulling him, "I will not let you die here!" she leaned against the railings to a half-buried staircase. The sudden weight caused it to crumble, the two fell like limp dolls into the sand dunes below.


	7. Memories

**Memories**

* * *

Toddlyn flinched at the light emanating from the top of Hero Hill. "Luna?" She'd left the other woman at the top, but now she was unsure if that was the right choice. She could hear the pained cries of her comrades, "Luna!" Toddlyn scrambled to the hill, she fumbled for her gun, but dropped it and kicked it into Bower Lake in her scramble in the dark. "Shit," Toddlyn cursed as she half ran, half crawled up the hill. She fell on her face a few times in her scramble to the top, but she made it as Lucien made himself noticed.

Toddlyn watched as Luna's eyes narrowed. Here, in front of her, was the man who took everything from her. Toddlyn stayed low, not wanting to charge her magic unless absolutely necessary. "At last, the last of the Heroic blood will be spilled upon this hilltop," Lucien's voice grew soft, "just as it now stains the walls of your family home." Luna's eyes widened, and her curled lip softened. Toddlyn circled around the edge, not checking on her comrades as they breathed laboriously, weak from having their power drained.

"No," Luna mewled.

Lucien continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I would have sent one of my men to do the job, but, experience has taught me to see to such things personally." His aim was shaky as he pointed the gun between Luna's eyes. "The last time I killed you it tore my heart out," Lucien explained as Luna hung her head, her eyes scanning the dirt as if searching for where she went wrong. "I'm not sorry." Lucien pulled the hammer back.

"No!" Toddlyn jumped out from behind Garth, taking the bullet for Luna.

"Pity," Lucien dryly commented, as he no doubt reloaded his gun. Toddlyn looked down at her wound, the bullet had embedded itself under her breasts. The pain was incredible, and Toddlyn couldn't help the white light that guided her away from the pain.

"Toddlyn," She could hear Theresa, she could feel hands running over her, her wound, her face, her hair. "Toddlyn..."

* * *

 _"Toddlyn?" Toddlyn flinched at the sudden bright light that assaulted her eyes. Kind, emerald eyes met hers, this wasn't Theresa. "My precious Toddlyn," A woman's face slowly became clearer through the fog of light. The woman appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties, even so, her skin showed signs of harsh working conditions. Smudges of coal were wiped on nooks and crooks that the woman couldn't quite reach, or didn't know where there. The dark circles under her eyes showed a sleepless life, but the laugh lines around her mouth showed a relatively happy one. The woman's fiery red hair was pulled back in a braid, and the few strands that couldn't be tamed were held down by a bandanna._

 _"Mother?" Toddlyn whispered without meaning to. The woman gave a soft, short chuckle._

 _"Who else, silly head?" Toddlyn's own fiery red hair was ruffled by the woman's coarse hands._

 _"What's happening?" Toddlyn asked._

 _"Well," Toddlyn's mother wiped her hands off on her skirt, "I thought since I had the day off," she looked at her lap, "we could go to our secret beach." She glanced at Toddlyn mischievously._

 _"Okay!" Toddlyn whispered back, equally mischievously. So mother and daughter crept out of the sleeping town, walking along one rocky cliff that bordered their little town, until they came to a crack in the rocks._

 _"Be careful, darling," Toddlyn's mother instructed._

 _Toddlyn only nodded, putting all of her energy into moving her little legs. She couldn't believe she was back with her mother! Toddlyn couldn't remember a happier time in her life than on days when she and her mother could spend time together. She paused, looking back at her mother who was squeezing in between the cracks carefully. "How come you've had so many days off?" She asked, never noticing in her youth how odd that seemed._

 _"What was that dear?" her mother smiled, Toddlyn decided she would wait until they were out of the narrow passage before asking again._

 _"Never mind."_

 _They emerged on their secret beach, the rising sun casting a warm glow off the ocean and onto the sand. For once, it wasn't raining, and Toddlyn's mother laid out an old scrap of fabric down so they could sit on it. "I brought," Toddlyn's mother dug through her skirt pockets, "chocolate." Toddlyn's eyes widened. It didn't look like typical mudbrick, Bloodstone chocolate._

 _"How'd you," Toddlyn began to ask, but her mother just winked and held a finger to her lips. Eagerly, Toddlyn broke off a bite of the chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She let the chocolate brick sit in her mouth until it was half melted. After they'd each had a second, small bite of chocolate, the two tied their skirts up and dipped their toes in the cold ocean water. Mother and daughter splashed each other, laughing without a care in the world._

 _Toddlyn could not believe this day was happening for her, it was like a perfect dream. After the sun had completely risen and turned the pink sky to blue the two laid back on the blanket. Toddlyn laid her head on her mother's lap, loving the feel of a mother's hand through her hair. "Theresa used to do this for me," Toddlyn thought, her grip slowly increasing on her mother's skirt, "on especially hard nights, when this was all I could think about." she felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, and hurriedly wiped them away before her mother could see them._

 _Her mother wrapped her arms around her, and the two fell asleep in the sand. Toddlyn woke only because her mother moved, "Well," she stretched, "I think that was enough fun for one day."_

 _Toddlyn smiled, almost agreeing with her, until she saw a ship coming into the cove. "What's that?"_

 _"Reaver." Her mother whispered without meaning to, "Toddlyn, come, we can come back tomorrow."_

 _"But shouldn't you go back to work tomorrow?" Toddlyn turned to face her._

 _Her mother's smiled seemed more strained now, "Toddlyn, don't you want to come home?" she asked, a little more forcefully this time._

 _"What's going on?" Toddlyn asked._

 _"Don't worry, sweetie," her mother grabbed her hand, "Let's just go home."_

 _"But," Toddlyn glanced back just as the ship made shore. There was a blinding flash and her mother's grip was suddenly gone. "Mother?!" She looked around, suddenly terrified. The day had been going perfectly, everything was perfect. What did she do wrong?! "Mama!" as she looked around, more dead bodies piled up on the beach._

 _"Spire guards!" Toddlyn thought, urgently looking through the bodies for her mother. As she ran around the beach the sky grew darker and darker still, turning from a sleepless midnight blue, to an enraged burning red. Bodies caught fire as Toddlyn kicked off embers from her bare feet._

 _"Toddlyn." her head whipped around._

 _"Mother!" Toddlyn ran over, sliding in the sand to reach her fallen mother. She had a bullet wound under her breasts and was breathing laboriously. "My precious Toddlyn."_

 _"Mother," Toddlyn cried, she could feel her own pain, flashes of a dark room blinded her._

 _"Run, hide from Reaver." her mother spat, blood splattering on Toddlyn's face and clothes._

 _It came back suddenly. Reaver had killed her mother in cold blood one day as the two slept. Her mother had been laid off from her job in the coal mines since news of Reaver's impending arrival. They'd been sleeping on the beach to stay warm in the winter when Reaver decided they were an eyesore._

 _"Mother."_

 _"My precious Toddlyn." Her mother caressed her cheek, "Toddlyn..."_

* * *

"Toddlyn!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

"You gave us a fright."

Voices swarmed her as she fought her way out of the memory turned nightmare. "Or was that the afterlife? Me failing my mother?" Toddlyn thought.

"Todd? You're crying?" Luna was sitting next to her, her arms wrapped tightly around Toddlyn's shoulders. Hammer was on her other side, a large hand on her arm, and a concerned look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Toddlyn couldn't help the sob that ripped from her chest.


	8. Robert

**Robert**

* * *

Alex had left. Luna stared blankly down the street as Alex marched away, his belongings and their children in hand. She'd excitedly returned home after finally killing Lucien, she wanted to tell Alex the good news that she wouldn't be adventuring any more, and that they'd finally be safe.

"You're a monster is what you are!" He'd yelled at her. "He killed us! He killed Lynn and Rose," Alex looked at her as if expecting an explanation, "Right in front of me!" Alex's voice raised an octave. Lynn and Rose peeked down from the staircase.

"You're a menace!" Alex shouted, and Luna flinched, her heart twisting painfully.

"You're a danger to our daughters," Alex spat distastefully, as if she were a beggar trying to wreck him out of house and home.

"Alex, please," Luna had pleaded, "Lucien is dead, there's no more danger. No more adventures." Alex shook his head, "We can live safely in the castle, like I promised you."

"You are danger. You are adventure." Luna felt as if she'd been stabbed, those words which he'd whispered seductively in her ear as she gave birth to their first daughter, were now thrown at her with ferocity.

Now, she stood alone in the house she'd bought, and the money she'd given him was gone. All that remained of her old family life was a teddy bear Lynn had dropped as Alex scooped her out of the house. "Mr. Bear?" Luna picked up the raggedy animal, Lynn couldn't sleep without it. Eyes widening, she held the bear tightly.

"Lynn!" She called as she raced through the streets to the center of town. Where would Alex go? Out to sea? Or would he go by caravan? Remembering one of their first dates, Luna decided to go to the carriage driver. She ran as fast as she could over Bowerstone bridge, "Alex!" she shouted as the carriage driver saddled up. She could see the tiny faces of Lynn and Rose looking sadly out at the only home they ever knew. The carriage began to pull out of town.

"Stop!" Luna called, her lungs burning. She held up the bear, "Alex!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She managed to catch up with the carriage just as it pulled out of town.

"Mr. Bear!" Lynn reached for the bear, "Mama!" Luna handed the bear to her daughter, she tried to grab onto the carriage.

"Alex! Please!" Luna pleaded, managing to grasp the door handle to the carriage. Now being half pulled, Luna looked inside at Alex as he pouted bitterly. "Alex, please."

"No!" Alex leaned over, their daughters protested, "You are a danger to the girls!" He pried her fingers off the carriage, "and I hate you!" Luna's eyes widened as she stumbled and fell on her face. She raised her head and spit the dirt out of her mouth, watching as the carriage disappeared. She could hear her daughters protesting and crying as they drove out of sight.

Luna spent weeks looking for them. The more she looked, the more she reassured herself that she was looking just to find her daughters, and not shove a gun up Alex's ass and fire until she ran out of bullets. Weeks turned into months and eventually, Luna gave up hope of ever finding her daughters.

Alone in her large, unfriendly castle, but too overwhelmed to stay at her home in Bowerstone, Luna turned to Oakfield. The people there were kind, and didn't judge Luna for staying with them. They welcomed her with open arms and allowed her to do odd jobs that no one else wanted to do. She stayed at the inn, not wanting to kick anyone from their homes, even if they were willing to do so.

"Good morning, Luna." Captain Finn greeted one morning as Luna took her breakfast outside the inn.

"Good morning, Captain Finn." Luna smiled as pleasantly as she could. Captain Finn was head of the royal guard in Oakfield, though this mainly meant breaking up any bar fights that wandered into the street. "Any interesting news from Bowerstone."

"Mostly people wondering when you'll return." Finn shrugged, "Hogs ass to them all." it got a genuine laugh from Luna who usually moped around when she had nothing to do. Finn smiled sadly at her, "If you're wanting to do something today," Finn said, "You could go to the beach, get some fresh air."

"I don't think I could get any more fresh-er air-er than Oakfield itself, Mr. Finn," Luna chuckled, though anyone could tell by looking at her that her heart wasn't behind the banter.

"Just a thought," Finn shrugged, walking off, "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Yeah," Luna called back absentmindedly. She thought about going to the beach, having not returned to the water since her encounter with a Great Shard. She closed her eyes, painfully reminded of how she and her friends had nearly failed that day. Shaking her head clear of the memory, Luna finished her breakfast in relative silence.

Making good of Finn's suggestion, Luna strolled leisurely to one of Oakfield's beaches. Though "beach" could hardly describe how the land suddenly dropped off into water. And while several children called the banks around the river and main bridge in town the "beach", nothing compared to some of the beaches Luna had seen in her lifetime.

Luna stopped short as she saw a man laying in the sand, a hat over his head. For a moment, Luna panicked, was this man injured? Dead? Was he a hired hit man? Luna wished she had mind control powers as well as Toddlyn. Another heart ache.

Then, Luna noticed the man was snoring, and a fishing pole was standing upright, its bottom buried in the sand. As if the man had been fishing and decided it was nap time. Mustering up her best hero voice, Luna walked over, "Mind if I join you?" The man woke with a start, his dark hair hung messily over his brows, and his tanned skin showed off his years in the sun. The beginnings of whiskers stretched from ear to ear, and his hazel eyes painfully reminded Luna of Toddlyn.

"Sure." By his voice, Luna gathered he was around her age, surly a man his age had better things to do on a weekday.

"Thank you," Luna said after an awkward pause where she noticed that he noticed she was observing him. She sat as far from him as possible on the small beach. She'd come to relax, but found herself sitting more stiffly than she had in Lucien's presence. Feeling she'd made things awkward, she turned to him, "Sorry, I'm Luna."

The man gave a half grin, "I know." Was all he said, Luna felt her cheek light aflame, how silly of her. Of course everyone knew who she was. "Mine's Robert by the way."

"Robert," Luna breathed a little easier, "nice to meet you." Feeling slightly better, Luna looked out at the water for a long time. She hoped Robert would eventually leave so Luna could relax, but as the sun dipped into the water, Robert had not moved, nor tried to fish with his fishing pole.

"Well," Luna said suddenly, standing up and feeling worse than she had before she'd come, "I best be going."

"Take care." Was all Robert mumbled sleepily, his hand waving her off. Cheeks glowing once more, Luna marched away, her movements stiff, and her shoulders squared.

After that it wasn't like Luna tried to seek Robert out, he just happened to show up where ever she was. Helping the Temple of Light with their bee hives? Robert happened to be the one collecting the honey from her for the inn. Taking care of a group of Hobbes for Captain Finn? Robert was the one giving out the reward. Helping the farmers tend their crops? Robert was the one taking them to the port for trade. Getting a pie? Robert just bought the last apple one. Chopping wood? Robert was the one delivering it to the town. Bar tending? Robert was in for a drink.

"Stop following me!" Luna said one evening as she fixed up a scarecrow.

Robert happened to be dropping off the fabric she needed to mend the poor straw man. "Excuse me?" Robert asked, holding the fabric to him.

"Everywhere I go, all of a sudden, I'm seeing you!" Luna shouted.

"It IS a small town." Robert looked at her with confusion. "I'm just helping out, same as you." he said.

"But you're everywhere I go!" Luna insisted.

"Fine, I'll stick to the shadows so you don't ever see me." Robert said incredulously, "is that what you want?"

"No!" Luna exasperatedly shouted before she meant to.

"Then meet me by the lake tomorrow at sundown." Robert challenged her.

"Fine." Luna challenged back before she knew what she was saying.

"Fine." Robert spat back, he deposited the fabric with a huff.

"Fine!" Luna spat, yanking the fabric towards her.

"Fine!" Robert walked away backwards, shouting as he got farther away.

"Insufferable," Luna began to patch the scarecrow back up, accidentally sticking herself with the needle, "Prick!" she shook the pain off her hand, checking to see if she'd drawn blood.

Not knowing what'd come over her, Luna dreaded meeting Robert the following night. Was this a date? Was this a duel? An assassination attempt? Or a courtship? Deciding she'd only find out if she went, Luna trudge to the lake just under the Temple of Light. Robert sat with his bare feet in the water, he wasn't terribly dressed up, but she could tell he did try to clean himself up.

"Evening." Luna said curtly when she stood behind him.

"Sit." Was all Robert said as he patted the dirt next to him. Luna joined him on the ground, not sticking her feet in the lake.

"So," Luna said after a moment of silence.

"Shh," Robert didn't look at her, "Watch." Luna rolled her eyes, but looked in the direction Robert was. The lights at the Temple dimmed, most of the monks going to bed at this time. While the light the Temple gave off certainly was beautiful, reflecting off the waterfall and lake as if shimmering jewels hid just under the surface, Luna had no idea why Robert had asked her here. Then, they came out.

At first it was a few, then suddenly a colony of fireflies was twinkling over the lake, as if dancing in a ballroom, their light reflected off the water like stars caught on the earth. Luna couldn't help the intake of air she made, mesmerized by the display before her. She could not believe the spectacle before her eyes, it left her breathless. And then, all too soon, the fireflies began to leave.

* * *

Robert was almost constantly by her side from that night on. Luna told him up front about Alex, Lynn and Rose. She told him about her empty castle back in Bowerstone, about how cursed she felt her life to be, about how her best friend left her for a distant land, and how utterly alone she was.

But, Robert made her feel less alone. She came to know his background as he came to know hers. He'd been a fisherman for Bowerstone Port, after being laid off he'd traveled around from job to job before settling in Oakfield. It was where he was born and raised, and he felt an obligation to help the people who helped his single mother. He did nothing some days, and everything on other days. He wasn't skilled in weaponry of any kind, but he could fish, plant, and cook to save lives. He loved the idea of traveling, but also enjoyed exploring places around his home and discovering worst kept secrets. He could tell the difference between red and white oak trees, tell the easiest way to gut a fish, and cook a meal for dozens with spare crumbs around the kitchen.

He held her when nightmares grew to be too much, spoke for her when her daydreams entrapped her, guided her when the flashbacks blinded her. He knew what he was getting into when she angrily called him "Alex" by mistake in the middle of a fight and later found her half destroying herself from guilt and anger. He stuck around when the news came that Alex had killed their daughters and himself after anxiety had taken over his life.

Robert was ordinary, plain, and boring. But for Luna, it was beautiful. Everything she'd ever wanted in life. So when Robert asked her to marry him, she didn't hesitate.

* * *

"Toddlyn?" Robert coughed, blood splattered the once crisp white sheets. Toddlyn was the only one in the royal chamber, Luna was in the throne room listening to citizen's concerns, while Jasper and Walter were one baby sitting duty.

"I'm here, Robert." Toddlyn took his hand. He knew she didn't like him, but had grown to accept him. His eyes blurred with tears. Toddlyn gently brushed them away. She wasn't a monster like everyone else saw her. Even Luna expressed her worry for Toddlyn. But Robert knew she was a good soul.

"Shall I get Luna for you?" Toddlyn asked.

"No," Robert shook his head, another round of coughs shaking his bones, "I have a favor to ask of you." Toddlyn squared her shoulders.

"Anything, Robert." He could tell she meant it.

"Take care of them. Luna, Logan and Ava." Robert's voice came out as a dry whistle, "I know you love them just as much as I do."

"You will take care of them," Toddlyn dabbed away at the sweat on his forehead, "You will get better." Robert choked out a laugh, more blood splattering on the sheets.

"I know you hate me, but lying to me? That's a new low." Robert raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate you." Robert knew she was telling the truth, "You took such good care of Luna when I could not. You are everything she wished for and more."

"Thank you." Robert wheezed.

"I vow," Toddlyn pressed his hands to her forehead, "to take care of your family, so long as I live." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"No tears, Todd." Robert joked, "We knew this was coming."

"What will she do without you?"

"Luna," Robert thought sadly, he pulled her out of a hole, only to leave her teetering on the edge. He closed his eyes, tears falling freely. "What she did before she had me." Robert clasped Toddlyn's hands. "Survive. Thrive. Go adventuring. Be the best damn woman Albion has ever seen!" another coughing fit.

"Robert, please go easy on yourself." Toddlyn did her best to ease Robert's pain.

"Take care of them." Robert pleaded once more.

"I promise."

And that was all Robert needed to slip off into the abyss.


	9. Whispers

**Whispers**

* * *

"Toddlyn?" Luna stared at the old wooden roof above her, she was sure she'd memorize the lines on the woods before she'd get a decent nights sleep. "Toddlyn?" she whispered again.

Toddlyn huffed and rolled over on her mat, blinking the weariness from her eyes. Luna didn't look at her, instead she focused on a particularly rough knot in the wood. "What?" Toddlyn's voice creaked out.

"Why did you decided to help me?" Luna asked, rolling over to look at the other girl. Toddlyn narrowed her eyes so much Luna thought she'd gone back to sleep with a sour look on her face.

"I didn't decide. Theresa did." Toddlyn answered truthfully. Luna frowned, her heart aching. "But, I will do it." Toddlyn sighed sleepily, turning to lay on her back with a yawn.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Because." Toddlyn closed her eyes, snuggling back down under her blanket. "That's what I've been trained to do."

"Your whole life?"

"No." Toddlyn answered, "Now go to sleep." She whined.

Luna's frown deepened. She turned to lay on her back, mimicking Toddlyn. She only stayed that way for a few moments before sighing, "Toddlyn?"

Toddlyn's eyes scrunched tightly shut. "What?" she asked after a pause, not opening her eyes.

"Why were you trained to help me?"

"Something about revenge. I honestly don't remember." Toddlyn sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Something happened, something so bad that Theresa helped me forget, but," Toddlyn sat up, her hunched over back and limp neck making her appear as a dirty doll. "She tells me that I need to remember," Luna sat up and saw Toddlyn staring at her hands as if the secrets of her past would be hidden there. "Because whatever happened to me, whoever did it," Toddlyn bunched her fists up, and Luna noticed she was heaving, "needs to pay." Her normally strong voice sounded broken.

"Girls." Theresa was standing outside their caravan, "You should be asleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Luna quickly laid back down, Toddlyn nodding in agreement as joining her on the floor. Luna waited until she could no longer heart Theresa's faint footsteps.

"Toddlyn?"

"Shh, go to sleep, Luna."

"But, Todd?" Luna reached across the small caravan and poked the other girl, "I just,"

"What?" Toddlyn turned away, flourishing her blanket around her as she did so.

"Thank you," Luna could see Toddlyn stiffen. "I'll help you find out what happened."

"And I'll help you avenge your sister." Toddlyn answered after a pause. Luna smiled faintly, finally allowing her eyes to close. Both young girls were lulled back to sleep by the sound of crickets in the distance.

* * *

"We'll be taking a room, please." Luna paid the innkeeper who glanced between Luna and Todd. "Oh, no!" Luna blushed, "No, no, we're not, I mean we're just-" The innkeeper said nothing as he nodded them up the stairs.

"And so, you just pluck the strings and," Toddlyn followed the instructions of the bard and played a simple chord, getting cheers from the few drunks who watched them. "There! See! You're a natural!"

"Todd!" Luna called across the bar, Toddlyn glanced up and gave the lute back to the bard. She joined Luna at the foot of the stairs and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Ugh!" Luna kicked the door shut once Toddlyn was inside, "That is the LAST time we go into a Hobbes cave looking for children." She sat against the door with a huff, Toddlyn watching with wide eyes as she unloaded her gear into one of the wardrobes. "I am sick of seeing dismembered toddlers." She crossed her arms over her knees.

"Since when did death bother you?" Toddlyn asked, sitting on the small desk in the room.

"I don't know!" Luna threw her arms up in defense. "But I'm just sick of it!"

"You're going to have to kill Lucien," Toddlyn pointed out.

"I know!" Luna buried her face in her knees. "I just want to go to bed."

"No weapons." Toddlyn ordered as she laid out a mat next to the bed. Luna sighed and huffed her weapons off her, glad to be rid of the bloodshed from her back. They laid down silently, watching the sunlight slowly disappear through the single window in the room. Luna on the bed, and Toddlyn on the mat. Luna felt uncomfortable in the scratchy bed. It beat laying on the mat, but Luna had killed more Hobbes that day, so she got bed privileges. She secretly thought Toddlyn came up with those wagers and purposefully lost so Luna wouldn't have the opportunity to offer the bed. Something told her Theresa was behind that.

The Town Crier shouted out the time as the light completely disappeared into the room and Luna could hear Toddlyn's breathing even out as she slipped off to sleep.

"How can you sleep so easily?" Luna whispered. "How are you not tormented by the images of all the bloodshed we've caused. How do you not see the faces of those we've failed every time you close your eyes?" she peered over the edge of the bed. Toddlyn's face had paled over the years, spending most of their childhood honing only two of the three lessons she could learn.

"I'm not one for swords, or hammers, or axes." Toddlyn said one day as she shot at targets, each right on their mark. "I can hardly handle a wooden butter knife for bread. Why would I want the real thing? You be the hero, I'm just here to cover your butt."

"How do you do it?" Luna whispered.

"Do what?" Toddlyn's voice croaked out.

"Sorry!" Luna rolled back onto the bed.

"No," Toddlyn sighed, pushing her creaking body off the floor, "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Luna glanced at her, her will lines faintly pulsating in the dark and illuminating her strong face. "How do you do it? How can you sleep at night with what we've seen? With what we've done?"

Toddlyn took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. She quirked her lip one way, and then the other, she looked at her lap and her eyes moved back and forth frantically as if searching for an answer in the air. "It's hard." She admitted. Luna blinked in surprise at her.

"What?" Luna asked. Their neighbor banged on their shared wall, not appreciating the late night talking. Luna whispered an apology. She turned back to Toddlyn, "What?" she repeated, quieter.

"It's hard," Toddlyn ran a hand through her fiery red hair, although it did no good as it fell right back in her face again. "You remember that one couple who wanted us to take their kids to his parents?" How could Luna forget? "Every time I close my eyes I see those dead grandparents and those kids faces." Toddlyn paused. "And not a day goes by where I don't think "What if we'd been quicker?" Would it have done any good?"

Luna frowned, she didn't know Toddlyn was haunted by an event that happened so long ago. Considering how composed she'd been when she scooped the two hysterical children and ran as far from their dead grandparents as she could. "I had no idea." she whispered.

"But," Toddlyn stopped her, "I remember those faces, and I tell myself I will become stronger, faster, better," She took a breath, "For them. Every Hobbes, Hallow Man, and Balverine we slay is for those kids. I couldn't protect them from time, but I will protect them from everything I can. It's what I do for you." Luna felt her heartstrings pull, "That's how I sleep at night."

"Thank you." Luna whispered.

* * *

"I never thought it would come to this." Luna whispered to the trees. The night was dark, and she could hardly see three feet ahead of her. "Please, come out."

"I'm a monster, Luna. You should be horrified of me, as everyone else is." Toddlyn whispered back, her body pressed to a tree, the leaves keeping her out of sight from Luna. Her feet were pressed tight to the branch she stood on.

"Toddlyn, we've known each other since we were ten! Do you honestly think I think you a monster?" Luna asked.

"Quiet." Toddlyn hushed her, "There are Balverine's in these woods, and I think they have an affinity for shiny things."

"I know," Luna rolled her eyes, "Jasper insisted these boots were my least flashiest."

"They're practically solid silver!" Toddlyn whispered harshly.

"I know!" Luna exasperatedly whispered. There was silence, Luna thought for a second that maybe Toddlyn had disappeared once more. "You know?" She sat on the grass in a very unladylike- and very un-queen-like-fashion. "Considering you vowed to stay with me, you've done a shoddy job."

Toddlyn dropped from the tree, her one good eye wide with shock, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You ran off doing all sorts of odd jobs after I married Alex, you ran off with Garth and Reaver, you left after Logan's party," Luna counted on her hand, "Plus dozens of times where you've just disappeared for weeks on end."

"You were married and distracted from our goal," Toddlyn countered, "I needed to learn more about will and Garth is-was the best will user," Luna could see it still pained Toddlyn to have lost Garth, "Your citizens were demanding you hang me! I think that warrants my leaving." Toddlyn huffed, "And I only disappeared for weeks on end to do odd hero jobs. It's what we-I do." Toddlyn corrected herself, "We're heroes. Don't you miss that thrill?"

A growl rumbled in the distance. Too far off for either hero to care to flinch, but close enough for them to mentally prepare for a fight.

"I do," Luna whispered finally, she looked up at Toddlyn through her blonde hair, "But Albion needs me to rule."

"And Albion needs me to protect." Toddlyn shot back, staring down at Luna.

"That's what the royal guard is for." Luna argued.

"And what a wonderful job they've done. Who defeated Thag when the guards were just waiting for him to disappear on his own? Who eradicated the trolls while the royal guards ignored them?" Toddlyn hissed. She turned her back on Luna, "We have different views on what Albion needs. And Albion doesn't need a monster in the castle next to their precious queen."

Luna stood, "Toddlyn, please reconsider."

"I will not break my vow. I will continue to watch you," She glanced back, Luna could see Toddlyn was attempting to frown, but the pain in her skull prevented anything more than a small scowl, "But I cannot stay by your side." she whispered. Luna wanted to reach out and shake Toddlyn out of her delusions of heroism, but before she could will her body to move, Toddlyn had disappeared into the shadows of Mistpeak.

* * *

"Todd?" Walter looked at the woman in shock, she'd disappeared years and yet she hadn't aged a day.

"I didn't think anyone would come down here." Toddlyn whispered, not facing Walter. Walter was in such shock that he struggled to say something.

"Todd," Walter cautiously approached her, "The children could really use you right now." She stood between Luna and Robert's tombs.

Toddlyn shook her head, "I don't want to endanger them. I don't want to put them in a position like Luna."

"Then what will you do?" Walter put his hands on his hips.

"Keep my distance. Protect from afar. I suppose that's what I was always meant to do." Toddlyn remembered how her entire childhood was spent training to be used by someone else. "Did she suffer much?"

Walter was unsure if he should tell her the truth. Luna suffered every day she was alone. She missed her husband, she missed her best friend, and her children were constant reminders that her lineage had doomed her to be alone. "Not once she was bedridden." Walter finally answered.

Toddlyn nodded slowly, "Good." She whispered.


	10. Cave

**Caves**

* * *

"So, why are we in a cave?" Ava asked Walter. Walter had a large torch held before them lighting the way. The walls were wet and cramped, often making Walter and Ava turn to the side to navigate between them. She rubbed her arms, an unfamiliar, yet comforting pair of gauntlets braced her arms from her wrists to her elbows. She could have lit a fire for them, but had only used the fire spell on bats so far. Ava wasn't quite sure she could hold onto a flame without bursting into flames.

"The dwellers are fine first company for a growing rebellion, but we need someone with more connections around the kingdom." Walter said, pausing to raise the torch and loom around. "And someone who can teach you to be a hero."

"And that 'someone' lives in a cave?" Ava glanced around, sure she'd heard a howl somewhere in the bowels. It reminded her of her loyal dog who was waiting for her in the Sanctuary.

"She's uh," Walter paused as he put a hand on his hip to inspect their surroundings. "She's not exactly a people person." Suddenly, Walter's torch went out and the two were plunged into darkness. Ava tensed, ready for a fight when a gun clicked in the darkness. "Balls, Todd, you always were dramatic."

"Walter?" A sore, unused voice croaked from the darkness. Ava kept her hands near her mother's sword as a flame ignited from behind them. Ava quickly turned around, just in time to see a pale, one eyed woman with horns, lower her gun and restore light to Walter's torch. In the full light, the woman was horrifying. She was paler than Ava first noticed, with dark lines running around her face and under her clothes. Two sharp horns protruded from her forehead, and gnarly red hair hung in clumps around her shoulders. She wore a black coat, which Ava recognized as a skilled assassins jacket, and dirty black pants. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The woman asked, her one eye was solid red and seemed to emit a fiery light, the other eye was sewn shut, though it looked as if it'd been infected for quite some time.

"It's not very hard to find a secluded woman in the mountains." Walter answered, though the woman was no longer looking at Walter. She was looking at Ava. There was a strange mix of anger, regret, and anguish in her eyes. Ava's heart thrummed in her ears, everything was telling her to get away from the woman. Walter, sensing the tension, gave a single cough, "Toddlyn, this is Princess Ava." He paused, "Luna's daughter, and heir to the throne."

"Heir?" Toddlyn asked, Ava took a breath once the other woman had looked away, "What happened to Logan? Is everything alright?" There was now a sense of urgency in her voice where there was once confidence.

"Not exactly." Walter answered, "He's turned tyrannical."

Toddlyn took a step back as if she'd been slapped and Ava glanced between her mentor and the stranger, "No." Was all Toddlyn could spit out, "No, not Logan." She took a few shaky breaths, "how?" was all she said once she'd composed herself.

"Something in him snapped," Ava stepped forward, not wanting Walter to paint Logan in a bad light, "He suddenly began pushing workers harder, and in dangerous conditions. The Royal Army and Navy have expanded triple-fold just in the past three years."

Toddlyn held up a hand to silence Ava, "Three years?" she asked. Ava nodded and looked at Walter in confusion. "Come with me." And suddenly, Toddlyn had turned ad disappeared down a path neither she nor Walter had seen. The small path twisted and turned in the under bellies of Chillbreath Caverns, until finally opening up to a small spring filled with steam. This was the only place that didn't seem so cramped and dark in the whole cave system, and Ava could never recall seeing it on any map. Half of the open cavern was a hot spring, while the other half looked like a makeshift house. A decrepit bed sat in the far left corner of the room, a nice polished chest sat at the foot of the bed, a small table and single chair occupied a large space just before that, and in the nearest left corner was a pile of weapons, clothes, and other oddities. Hung on the wall next to the table and chair was a large portrait of two women.

Ava absentmindedly walked closer to the portrait, noticing the similarities between herself and the woman in the foreground holding a sword in one hand, pistol in the other, and electricity around her arms. "Is this," she turned to Toddlyn who was rummaging through her pile of junk, "my mom?"

Toddlyn looked over, her one eye blank despite the deep sadness that seemed to wash over her. Toddlyn took a breath and walked over, "Yes." She answered, "and that," she pointed at the woman behind Luna in the portrait, "was me." Ava tried to hold back a gasp. The Toddlyn in the portrait was much more beautiful than the one standing before her. Young Toddlyn had bright, clean, red hair hair, sparkling green eyes, bright blue will lines. She looked youthful, happy, pure. No horns, both eyes, a smile.

"What happened?" Ava asked before she actually meant it.

"That's a story best left to time." Toddlyn went back to rummaging through her pile, "You know," she began addressing Walter who had wandered over to the hot spring, "I'm not sure I have anymore chairs."

Walter responded, but Ava was lost in the portrait. Her mother had fought alongside this demonized woman? Her mother? Who she remembered as pure, and light, a literal angel in her eyes? How could this be? And how come she never knew? Why was this woman still alive while her mother wasn't? So many questions began to fill Ava's head that she didn't realized she'd stop looking at the large portrait and was now looking at a group of much smaller ones below it. Ava stepped closer and kneeled down so she could see them all better.

One showed Toddlyn, Luna, Walter, and a whole crew of military men standing before a defeated, terrifying beast. "Is that the last troll?" Ava recalled hearing once that her mother had driven all of the trolls out of Albion, but now, here was the proof. Another showed Luna, Robert, Logan, baby Ava, and Toddlyn. Toddlyn was cradling Ava in her arms, standing slightly behind Luna, Robert, and Logan. A third portrait was Luna's royal portrait. Just Luna. Ava felt her heart twist. How come this deranged, hermit of a devil-woman got to know her mother so well, and yet she didn't? Next to that, a small portrait showed four women and two men. There was Luna and Toddlyn, of course, but a third woman and one of the men caught her eye. "You know Theresa and Reaver?" Ava stood and spun around to face Walter and Toddlyn who had gathered by the hot spring and were conversing quietly.

Toddlyn looked at Ava with surprise, "You know Theresa and Reaver?" she asked, then she paused and shook her head, "Of course."

"What?" Ava demanded."

"Theresa was my guide, mentor, mother-figure, what have you," Toddlyn waved her hand off as if it were no bid deal. "But Reaver," Suddenly the Will lines on Toddlyn's face grew darker, almost dripping with black magic, her eyes went from flaming red, to coal black, as if her very soul and sense of being was extinguished. "Reaver is why I'm cursed like this."

Ava wanted to do nothing more than sink into the floor, "Reaver is why I have been cursed with immortality. Reaver is why I was taken away from Luna." Toddlyn's voice got louder, "Reaver is why I was taken away from you and Logan!" She began screaming advancing on Ava with sparks, ice, and flames erupting from her palms, "Reaver is why I'm missing an eye! Reaver is the bastard that killed my mentor in cold blood, and left me for dead!"

"Todd!" Walter grabbed her shoulders, in an instant, Toddlyn's eye was back to flaming red, her dripping Will lines closed until they were dark scars under her skin, and the little life she had before returned to her face. She took a breath, frost escaping from her lungs despite the heat of the cavern.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eye closed. Ava tried to calm her trembling heart, every part of her wanted to run back to her castle and hide away. Let Logan ruin Albion for all she cared, just to get her away and as safe from this woman as possible. "I'm sorry." Toddlyn repeated, this time with less strength and more sincerity.

"Come sit," Walter guided Toddlyn over to her bed and kneeled down beside her as she plunked onto the old mattress. "Ava." Walter beckoned her over. Stubbornly, Ava sat in the single chair, keeping her distance from Toddlyn. Walter huffed at her, "Ava."

"It's alright." Toddlyn held up a hand, "I understand." she let her hand fall onto her lap. "She's got questions, and all I've done is threaten her and show my true colors."

"Now, Todd," Walter began.

"Do not lecture me like a soldier, Walter." Toddlyn pleaded. She looked at Ava, "What would you like to know?"

"What's your history with Reaver?" She paused, letting Toddlyn think, "the whole history." Ava clarified. Toddlyn looked surprised, but sighed and nodded.

"Very well. We are both Heroes. Reaver is a Specialized Hero. He is focused in the art of one thing. Skill." Ava could tell Toddlyn was watching something in her own world, and was no longer part of the present day. "He was a devil with a gun. Became a feared pirate before retiring with his riches. He gained immortality by making a deal with the Shadow Court. One youth, every year, to keep him youthful for eternity." Toddlyn took a breath, "I on the other hand, am a Tradesman Hero. I'm focused in two arts, Skill, and Will. I was rescued by Theresa who trained and raised me to be your mother's protector on her journey of revenge." Ava opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything, should Toddlyn come back to the present and refuse to say anymore. "We recruited Reaver in order to complete Luna's quest. And once it was done, he, my mentor, Garth, and I decided to go to Samarkand. Garth wanted to go because it was his home, I wanted to go to study under him as he was the Hero of Will, and Reaver wanted to go to bed more men and women." Toddlyn blinked, coming back to the present, "We all left Samarkand unsatisfied. Reaver killed Garth for defending me, and then he took my eye as prize." She paused, "I'll admit, I was snooping where I shouldn't have been, but killing one, and disabling another is no way to go about the situation."

"So what does that have to do with my family?" Ava asked.

"It came out during your brother's birthday that I was corrupt. No one wanted me in the castle, or near your mother, so I left." Toddlyn answered, "Reaver told me there was only one way to keep you, and your brother safe. Immortality." Toddlyn paused and Ava looked at her incredulously, "Look, I know it's stupid, but how was I suppose to keep my vow to your parents and brother if I got any older than I already was? Plus, Reaver didn't word it like that. He just said I'd never get hurt, the bastard." Toddlyn defended herself.

"Anyways," Toddlyn waved her hand as if shooing something away, "I took the bait. I've killed people for their strength and youth. And I've done my best to keep you and Logan safe."

"What?" Ava demanded, "Safe? My brother has nearly died, and now he's destroying Albion!"

"I'm getting there!" Toddlyn shouted back. "Four years ago, so before he became tyrannical," she pointed out, "We went on a voyage."

"I remember that." Ava stopped her, "Logan said he had to recruit a special person for the voyage. That was you?"

"He wanted me to make sure everything went smoothly." Toddlyn took a breath, "it did not. We were in a cave. Something," Toddlyn's eye was glazed over once more, "attacked us. Logan was," she took a breath, "gravely injured. We escaped, but only just. A villager to a nearby land found me wandering the desert with Logan on my back, he lead us to safety and nursed us back to health."

"And?" Walter asked once Toddlyn had trailed off, she blinked back into existence.

"And Logan was never truly the same." Toddlyn said carefully. The three stayed silent for a while, only the sounds of the hot spring filling the cavern.

Walter finally stood up, "Well, story time is not what we came for," Toddlyn followed Walter with her eye and Ava felt as if Toddlyn knew the real reason of their visit. "We need a hero to teach Ava, and a citizen with connections. We're starting a revolution."

"And what makes you think a hermit has connections?" Toddlyn leaned back with a smug smirk on her face.

"You know Reaver." Ava answered for Walter.

Toddlyn turned to look at her, her smug smirk had dropped, but was slowly replaced with a malevolent smile, "I know Reaver." She said quietly. Standing in one fluid motion, Toddlyn pulled a set of gauntlets out from her junk pile. "Let's throw a revolution."


	11. Secrets to Walter

**Secrets to Walter**

* * *

"I don't like this," Toddlyn paced back and forth in the royal chamber. "Not one bit," She added when no one commented, "this has got bad written all over it." She wore a dark teal and black dress, done up with gold strings and pearls. A wide brimmed hat sat over her horns, her hair quickly knocked to one side to hang over one shoulder, and a black lace scarf was tied around her head, under the hat, to hide her missing eye.

"Toddlyn," Luna sighed, putting down her makeup brushes, "All Reaver is asking for is permission to fund our industrial quarter. What is so bad about that?" Luna was dressed in a royal purple and periwinkle gown, done up with silver and pearls. Several ribbons tied into bows laced Luna up properly, and her golden hair was twisted back in an elegant bun.

"The fact that it's Reaver, and knowing him he'll start by asking permission to fund things, then permission to oversee things, then to run things, and it's just a slippery slope until he's got all of Albion's industry under his thumb." Toddlyn grabbed the back of Luna's vanity chair with such ferocity that Luna feared for the poor craftsmanship that would be suffering under her sharp hands.

"I think this is more of a, your personal spite with Reaver, issue." Robert said, finishing the last of his buttons on his cuffs and gloves. "You ladies look lovely." He wore a royal blue and purple suit, like Luna, he was done up with silver, and gems of various shades of black and blue, his once scruffy hair was slicked back, and his scraggly beard was trimmed nicely for this evening.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

"Don't distract me," Toddlyn huffed, adjusting her hat and scarf that covered her horns and missing eye. "Reaver is a no-good, lying, money grabbing, bed snatching whore-"

"Todd!" Luna shouted, red from the insults, "He was our ally. And Albion cannot continue to fund the industrial quarter without his help. The extremely wealthy of Albion plain refuse to donate or assist in anyway, most hardly pay their taxes, though they certainly have enough to pay off any debt collectors." Luna reasoned, "Can't you be polite and civil for one evening?"

"No," Toddlyn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a child, "Not unless he can promise to behave."

"How about," Robert spoke up, standing between his wife and her friend, "we ask Walter to join us?"

"Walter?" Both women asked incredulously.

"Honey, I know we need Todd to behave, but," Luna trailed off, "Walter isn't so much for formal dinners."

"I don't need a mediator," Toddlyn spoke over Luna, "and besides, Walter doesn't discuss politics while eating."

Robert and Luna paused, sharing a look of confusion, "What makes you think he doesn't discuss politics while eating?"

Toddlyn paused, then stammered, "W-well, when Major Swift, Walter, and I meet up, Walter refuses to discuss any political matters. Look!" She waved her arms about wildly before pressing them to her sides, "I don't need Walter there, I can handle Reaver and be civil. Happy?"

Luna looked at Robert who appeared to be deep in thought with a wicked smile on his face, she looked back at Toddlyn and nodded slowly, "Alright. It will just be the four of us then."

"I'll head down to see if everything is in order," Robert kissed Luna on the cheek, and gave Toddlyn a clap on her shoulder, "you ladies finish dazzling up." Luna smiled and watched him leave before looking back at Toddlyn who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but where she was. Luna assisted Toddlyn in making herself presentable, from rolling up long gloves to hide her Will lines, and re-lacing up the corset Toddlyn had attempted to undo.

"I know why you don't like Reaver." Luna said as she attempted to de-tangle Toddlyn's ever wild hair, "I really do. What with Garth and," Luna cringed motioning to her own eyes with the back of the hairbrush, "that," she finished. "But we really need Reaver's help, and you're my best friend, and advisor. After this evening you can go back to hating his guts."

"I understand." Toddlyn huffed, taking the brush from Luna and fixing her hair herself, "I just don't like it. And there was more to the Garth thing than any of you know." Toddlyn looked blankly at the vanity, "Not even Theresa knows."

"Then tell me." Luna pleaded, "I want to help you. Maybe if you talk about it-" Toddlyn had never kept a secret so big from her before. Had something more drastic than Garth's death and her loss of eye truly effected Toddlyn for so long? It'd been nearly three years since Toddlyn's return from Samarkand, and in that time staying with Luna, Robert, and new baby Logan had seemed to help her heal immensely. So, why had she kept such a secret from her?

"If I talk about it I will only want to kill Reaver even more." Toddlyn insisted, "look, Garth is in the past. For his memory's sake, let's keep him there." Luna took a breath and nodded.

"Very well." Luna relented, she looked at the clock, "I suppose we must make our entrance, yes?"

* * *

"Well, aren't you ladies as fashionably late as you are fashionably dressed!" Reaver announced Luna and Toddlyn's arrival before the others in the hall had even noticed their presence.

"What is Walter doing here?" Toddlyn could hear Luna's thoughts without meaning to, "Robert, you scoundrel." Toddlyn hadn't meant to pry into Luna's mind, but she'd wanted to scream once she'd noticed Walter had indeed joined Robert and Reaver outside the dining hall. Walter was, for the first time anyone in the castle could recall, dressed fairly nicely. His normal soldier's coat had been replaced with his actual uniform as Sergeant Major, the dark teal-blue coat contrasting to Robert's royal blue and purple suit, and Reaver's extravagant white and black furred coat. He stood at full attention, putting him just above Robert and Reaver's heads.

Toddlyn wanted the earth to swallow her. But, before she knew it, she stood before the three men, with Robert taking Luna's arm and making pleasant small talk with her. Reaver gave an overly dramatic bow, "Your majesty," he took Luna's hand and gave it a kiss, "what pleasure it is to be dining with you tonight."

"The pleasure is all mine, old friend." Luna said, though they could all tell it was just formality, and Luna was quick to draw her hand back to her side, placing it on Robert's chest so that Reaver would not again attempt to take it.

"And miss Port Rat," Reaver took both of Toddlyn's hands, "Looking as fine as ever, I see."

"I don't." Toddlyn wanted to say, but she kept quiet, and stood petrified as Reaver kissed her hand. Apparently he thought putting on a show would cause harm to Toddlyn's image should she lash out. He was right. So, Toddlyn allowed her hands to stay in Reaver's as Luna began addressing Reaver. "God, what I wouldn't love to shove your cane up your ass and twist." she thought bitterly. Walter gave out a round of choking coughs, so many to the point Robert placed a hand on his shoulder. Walter doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right, Walter?" Robert asked with concern.

"Yes, if you're ill please run along," Reaver rolled his eyes, "we wouldn't want our crown and Queen to get sick now, would we?"

"Did Walter hear what I thought?" Toddlyn pondered silently, Walter looked her dead in the eye, her face began to burn, "Can you hear me?" Walter gave out one last cough and stood up.

"I'm fine, really," he reassured Robert and Luna who looked sincerely concerned, he didn't look at Toddlyn.

"If you can hear me, blink twice quickly." Walter did as Toddlyn commanded. "Try to think back to me." Walter's eyebrows furrowed, "I can't hear you." Toddlyn thought, she could have sighed with relief. Walter was no hero, but somehow Toddlyn had opened a one-way connection with his thoughts.

"Well," Luna snapped Toddlyn away from Walter's thoughts, she slipped her hands away from Reaver, "shall we proceed with the evening?" The doors to a private, small, dining hall opened. All that was inside was a small, round table made of marble and fine, dark wood. Three chairs were identical to nearly every other lounge chair in the castle, with a cushion on the seat and back, and no ornately designed woodwork. The remaining two chairs were tall, and very ornately designed, with the royal Albion insignia carved into the head of the chair. Plush, royal blue and purple cushions made lounging in these chairs like royalty. Which was proper as they were the chairs for the king and queen. Against the opposite wall from the door stood a single, plain window, with no stained glass or fancy panels. A large, iron chandelier hung above the table, and several lamps hung from the walls. In the far left corner stood a door that led most likely to the kitchen.

Toddlyn took her place between Walter and Luna. Robert sat next to Luna, and finally Reaver sat in the last seat between Robert and Walter. "So, Reaver," Reaver pulled his attention away from Toddlyn and Walter, facing Luna with batting eyelids, "you wished to discuss the matter of our industrial quarter?"

Toddlyn ignored the conversation, "I apologize for invading your head space," Toddlyn admitted telepathically, she could see Walter flinch in his seat, though thankfully no one else seemed to notice. "I'm usually very good at keeping my thoughts to myself." Walter discreetly reached over and gave her knee a friendly pat. Toddlyn held back a smile, "I suppose I was just so overwhelmed at seeing Reaver that I just took refuge in your mind." She thought, watching as Reaver practically laid his entire upper body on the table to reach Luna. "Try it," she thought without severing her ties with Walter's mind. He reached over again and gave her another reassuring pat.

"I can leave your head space if this is distracting," She didn't look at Walter, but the grip he now had on her knee told her that it was okay to keep talking to him.

"Now, of course," Reaver said as servants began coming in single file and laying food down on the table, "there should be something in it for me," he waved around a golden fork.

"How about we don't throw you in jail for avoiding taxes?" Toddlyn thought bitterly, Walter suppressed another laugh, his hand growing warm on Toddlyn's lap. She hadn't realized it'd gotten comfortable on her knee. Although she wanted to cross her legs, she was worried Walter might draw his hand back and attract attention to the fact that it was on her leg in the first place. She stayed still.

"What's say," Reaver twirled his fork around on the marble table, "I support the industrial quarter, and get some profit in return?"

"So essentially creating a cycle of wealth for yourself?" Robert asked, though Toddlyn thought he was not nearly as angry sounding as he should have been.

Toddlyn dared to glance at Walter, he looked confused, "Sorry for being so bitter," she thought, slowing moving her hand from the arm of her chair to rest on Walter's hand. "My history with Reaver is spotty at best." Walter said and gave no inclination as to having heard her. Instead, the table fell silent as everyone began to eat. Toddlyn eventually realized she was simply stabbing the same piece of meat over and over again without actually eating.

"Can I tell you something, Walter?" Toddlyn asked, this time purposefully opening up and invading his head space. Walter took a drink from his cup as a way of hiding his nod. "Something I never told even Luna?" Walter's eyes widened, and Reaver made a comment on Walter's taste in wine.

"I will say I prefer a good whiskey to wine." Was all Walter offered Reaver.

"I love Luna." Toddlyn thought, her voice echoed in Walter's head, "more than my own life. I have done everything I can to protect her and make her happy." Toddlyn took a silent breath to hold back the burning tears behind her eyes, "I know she does not love me the way I love her. And I've accepted that." Walter gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, "but the one time I thought I'd gotten over Luna, and found love of my own," Toddlyn took a mental breath, letting the floodgates of her memories open, "Reaver killed him."

Walter dropped his fork, Luna, Robert and Reaver all paused to look at Walter. "Apologies," was all he could muster.

"Walter, are you sure you're alright?" Robert asked, "we can postpone the dinner if need be."

"No, no," Walter began, without thinking, Toddlyn laid a hand on his arm in open view of the other three. Walter visibly relaxed, "I'm fine."

"If you're not okay, it's alright," Toddlyn spoke aloud.

"Besides, you have nothing to contribute to this conversation." Reaver resumed eating. "You're not king, or wueen, or even advisor. You just boss the guards around and play kiddie games with our kingdoms heir."

"My queen?" Walter looked at Luna for dismissal.

"Reaver, stop." Luna scolded, "Walter you may leave if you wish-"

"But you are more than welcomed to stay." Robert insisted.

Walter waited, but Toddlyn remained silent. "I'll stay." He said.

"Anyway," Reaver groaned with annoyance, dabbing his napkin on either corner of his lips. "You were talkimg about my profits."

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Luna leaned against the door to the castle yard after seeing Reacer off. She looked like she'd gone through a mental war, Robert was by her side, rubbing her shoulders the instant Luna moved away from the door. She looked tiredly at Toddlyn and Walter, "Thank you, Todd, for keeping your head." She looked up at Walter, "if you are ever feeling unwell, know your health is more important than any political problem."

After the King and Queen had left, Toddlyn looked over to Walter, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Walter huffed and waved her off, "Just didn't know you heroes could do that."

"Not all heroes. Luna was never particularly skilled with telepathy." Toddlyn chuckled to herself.

"Who taught you?" Walter asked, he held a hand out, and guided Toddlyn through the castle.

"The same man Reaver killed." They walked through the kitchen and out to the back garden. Toddlyn breathed in the crisp autumn air, admiring the orange and blue sunset before turning back to Walter. "He was my mentor, we'd both been imprisioned in The Spire. He knew I was a hero and spoke to me telepathically. He taught me everything I knew."

"He sounds like a great man." Walter slowed his step, he'd never heard Toddlyn speak of anyone with such high regard, save for Luna. They circled around the back gazebo and stopped at the stone fence separating the castle grounds from the city below.

"He was." Toddlyn sighed, "and he never got to know how truly appreciative I was of his teachings, and his companionship. I never got to tell him that," Toddlyn took another breath. "Nevermind." She shook her head, reaching up she undid her scarf and hat, letting her hair fall loose, and rubbing her empty socket. "He's gone, I'm here, and life is still going on."

The pair stayed silent, Walter leaned on the stone fence, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Toddlyn looked over at him.

"Go through watching Luna have the love of a lifetime, while yours is," Walter trailed off, "what I mean is," he tried once more before giving out a gruff harrumph and crossing his arms. "Oh balls," Walter grumbled, "how do you go through each day loving someone who loves someone else?" He finally managed to spit out.

Toddlyn didn't hesitate, "I know Robert makes Luna happy. And her happiness is all I care about. So I just assure myself that she's happy, and all is right."

Walter said nothing, though he seemed to be mulling over her words. Toddlyn wondered what was going on through the man's head when he suddenly stepped away, "It's late. Let's go to bed." Walter walked with Toddlyn back to the castle before bidding her good night. "Oh, and Todd?"

"Yes?" Toddlyn hated how hopeful she sounded.

"If you ever need to telepathically cry. My shoulder is always available." Walter gave a mock salute as he parted ways with Toddlyn.


	12. Ava's Journey Begins

**Ava's journey begins**

* * *

"I will never forgive you," Ava spat as both Elliot and the unruly crowd was taken away.

"Good," Logan glared down at her, "Then you will never forget." Ava gasped, her brother had never been so unnecessarily cruel, at least never to her. She ran away from him, her heart pounding as wildly as her feet. She wanted to burst out the castle walls and escape the home that had become her prison. Instead she ran to her room, throwing herself on the bed in a mess of tears. Her indecisiveness cost Elliot and several innocent people their lives. She knew Elliot would not forgive her if she'd chosen him, but how could she condemn her childhood sweetheart to death over a few citizens being rowdy? And how dare Logan kill those people, they just wanted fair treatment, they wanted to be treated as human beings, not working machines. How dare he make her choose.

Ava screamed into her pillow, Buddy whimpered and buried his head in his paws. She was thankful no one came by to see her, she wasn't sure what she would do to them if they saw her like this. "It's just not fair," she whispered, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest. She had no parents, her brother was a literal tyrant, her sweetheart had just been sentenced to death because of her, and she was utterly alone and helpless.

The next thing Ava knew was Walter storming into her room, "We have work to do, princess." Jasper was right behind him. Ava squinted her eyes open, night had since fallen, and a torrent of rain was beating down on the stone castle. Ava's throat was raw from screaming, and her face felt numb from crying.

"Work?" She asked.

"Come on, grab you sword and gun." Walter insisted, "We're leaving."

Ava stood, taking her training weapons from Jasper, "You mustn't blame yourself, princess." Jasper looked at her sadly, wringing his gloved hands together. "I don't think any of us realized how far your brother has slipped into madness."

"This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution." Walter aided Ava in strapping up her gear, "it needs a new leader." He laid a hand on Ava's shoulder, "it needs a hero." She gave her leg a pat and Buddy stood at attention, ready to follow his master anywhere. "It's time to see if you're ready." Though Walter looked determined, he also looked terrified.

"Ready for what?" Ava's voice cracked as thunder roared overhead.

"To be your mother's daughter." Walter stroked her cheek, Ava wondered if the look Walter was giving her was the look all prideful fathers gave their daughters. Before she could ponder his prideful look any longer, Walter turned and nodded Jasper and Ava out into the rain. The four made their way down the wet stairs of the castle into he garden. "I should have done something in the throne room," Walter chided himself, "I should have stopped him."

"All that would have been accomplished was your own death." Jasper said over the screaming of the rain on the stone castle. He was holding some kind of spare jacket over his head, and looked mildly uncomfortable to be wet in his fine clothes.

"Still," Walter looked back to make sure Ava was keeping up, "maybe I should have taken you away sooner." Ava watched him through the rain, how long had Walter been planning on betraying her brother?

"Then again," Ava thought as the rain soaked her to the core, "how long have I?" she kept pace, staying between Walter and Jasper as they trekked through the mud puddles that were growing in the garden. "Did Logan really," Ava swallowed, a rock had formed in her throat, "did he really," she couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

Walter understood, "Aye, he did." Ava was thankful the rain concealed her tears, "along with the rebellious citizens." Ava wanted to double over and throw up. The thought of her brother just mercilessly killing citizens sickened her to no end.

"Where are we going?" Ava squinted through the rain, holding back a shiver as rain trickled down her back, they were outside her parents tombs, "I thought we were leaving the castle." Ava looked around for any sign of guards, "unless Walter proposes we jump over the fence and tumble down to the city below."

"We are." Walter began descending the stairs to her parents tomb, "but there is something we must do first." He pushed the doors open, a cold, musty smell burst from the underground, causing Ava and Jasper to plug their noses. Buddy whimpered and shook his head. "It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last, great hero." Ava looked away. She'd heard stories of her mothers greatness. Slaying trolls, killing politics, fighting all sorts of monsters, living with gypsies, her mother had done it all. Except cheat death. Ava knew most heroes could live for eternities, but her own mother had passed away considerably early compared to other notable heroes.

The four carefully descended the stairs into the royal catacombs, Buddy shook all the rain water off him, earning a gasp and scoff from Jasper. "The night your mother died," Walter took a breath, the queen's death still hard on everyone even thirteen years later, but Walter seemed to mull over his words for a moment before he continued, "I promised her I'd bring you here one day," Walter paused again, "When you were old enough, and strong enough." Ava had never actually been in the catacombs. Her mother's funeral was above ground, and several military men who'd been close to her had carried Luna down to be with her husband. It was a large, cavernous space, with memorial candles lighting the room. Two golden coffins lay in the center of the cavern, and a large, hooded, kneeling statue clasping their chained hands together stood at the far end of the cavern. Buddy nudged Ava's hand, as if pushing her forward.

"This is your legacy." Walter said, and Ava looked around in fear and awe. She suddenly felt the weight of her mother's accomplishments on her chest. "For too long," Walter continued, "the world has been without a hero, but I'm hoping that it will have one soon."

"Me?" Ava asked. "But I'm no hero like mom. Mom could kill trolls in her sleep, handle assassinations before lunch, and destroy banshees without a seconds hesitation. I'm," Ava paused, "just me. I've only been outside the castle a few times. People cook and clean for me. I only ever use practice weapons!" Walter and Jasper stood on either side of the kneeling statue as Ava stood between her parents coffins "What are you doing?" Ava watched Walter kneel down at the base of a column and press in a brick. Suddenly the statues clasped arms dropped, held by a chain, they hit their length with a rattle. Ava jumped back, and Buddy gave out a bark next to her. Once the dust had settled, Ava looked in the statues hands to see it holding the royal seal. Golden and blue, and almost like a small shield, the seal had sat untouched for who knows how many years.

"This was your mothers most treasured possession." Walter said, standing up, "The Guild Seal. It chooses those who have the power inside them, those who have the potential to become legends." Ava slowly approached it, it radiated a golden light from the flickering candles. Walter and Jasper watched with anticipation, and Ava felt herself indescribably drawn to it. "Take it." Walter urged.

Ava took a silent breath and gently slid the seal out of the statues hands and into her own.

Nothing happened.

She looked up at the statue, wanting to throw the seal into it's stoney face and scream. She was no hero. She would never be as amazing as her mother, she had no chance of standing up to her brother. "Is something supposed to happen?" she didn't want to look at Walter, but she was disgusted with him feeding her ideas of being a hero. She was nothing.

Then, suddenly, the seal began to vibrate, Ava looked at it in shock and though she tried to drop it, it remained in her hands. It began to glow a hot, bright light. Ava could feel power coursing through her, as if a dormant creature had awakened in her blood. She let out a scream, the light became so bright she couldn't seen Walter, Jasper, Buddy, or the catacombs. Everything stopped. Ava stumbled forward, the seal falling out of her hands and onto a dirt road. "No!" Ava dropped to her knees to pick it up, it was, as Walter said, her mother's most prized possession. She wasn't going to just let it fall to the floor when it was a harmless, simple, seal. "Now if it starts glowing and vibrating again, that's another matter." Ava thought to herself as she brushed the dirt off the seal. She became aware of the pair of feet just outside her field of vision.

With a gasp Ava clutched the seal to her chest, "Who are you?" she demanded looking up at the woman. The woman was cloaked in red and white robes, several golden chains hung around her head, neck, wrists and waist. Her hood was drawn over her eyes and dark auburn, nearly black hair hung around her shoulders, sticking out from the hood.

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire," the woman said, her voice was gently, yet hoarse at the same time, as if she'd not spoken aloud in some time. "I guided your mother in her greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you." The woman was standing in front of a gate with the Guild Seal in the center. Two pedestals stood on either side of the gate. The road was not very wide, and there seemed to be no earth beyond the road, just an infinite fog. "The seal awoke from you touch, as it would for no one else. This means the fate Albion rests on your shoulder."

Theresa motioned to the gate behind her, "Before you lies the path you were born to take," Ava slowly stood up, but Theresa's gaze did not follow. "And at it's end is the kingdom you were born to rule. Like all heroes," Ava clutched the seal tighter, "you will face many trails, but you cannot pass through these gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people. For now," Theresa continued as if she had to take no breath, ghostly figures of Jasper and Walter appeared on either side of the gate, "You have the support of two friends. Jasper, who will serve you always. And Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally. Together, you have already taken the first step in your journey. Walk through the gate and claim your reward." And with that Theresa vanished.

Ava held onto the seal as she walked towards the gate, statues of her current self appeared on the two pedestals, and the gate swung open by itself with a screech and a scream. There was a single chest just before the next gate, Ava walked towards it, spotting a castle through the fog, and several gate between her and the end. The chest was much larger that it appeared from a distance. Ava managed to strap the seal to her with her sword strap so she could grip the edges of the chest's lid. She braced herself low and lifted the trunk of the lid. Age creaked in the hinges, and years of dust accumulation were disturbed by her opening the chest. Inside was a single, red gauntlet. Ava, slightly disappointed, just looked at the single gauntlet with confusion. She waited for Theresa to appear and tell her to take it, or tell her some wonderful story about her mothers past involving the gauntlet. But nothing happened. It was just flimsy gauntlet at the bottom of a chest.

With a sigh, Ava pulled the gauntlet on her right hand. It fit, not pun intended, like a glove, and felt warm on her arm. "The gauntlet," Theresa's voice came from everywhere, making Ava jump, "will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the catacombs, and the way out of the castle will open for you." Ava looked at the gauntlet on her arm, it felt as if her very soul was being drawn into the palm of the gauntlet. Ava absentmindedly put the lid to the chest down, jumping back in surprise to see Theresa had in fact appeared behind the chest. "Now, go!" And with that, the foggy road and Theresa disappeared, and Ava was back in the catacombs.


End file.
